Unexpected Love
by AGuyOnAComputer
Summary: Sting Eucliffe: 17 years old; Model, actor, most popular person at Fiore High. Lucy Heartfilia: 16 years old; Runaway, former Heartfilia Heiress, almost normal in any other way. What happens when the two cross paths – in more than one encounter?
1. Chapter 01: Secrets

**I really want to let you guys start the story, but, real quick, this will be going up every Wednesday, and my other story, 'Stars Were Meant For Light,' will only go up Saturdays now. Sorry! But I have things to do and couches to sleep on! So, see you next chapter.**

 **Unexpected Love; Chapter 01: Secrets**

 **Sting's P.O.V**

"It's Sting!"

"Will you sign my shirt?"

"Could you sit with me at lunch?"

"Please, be my boyfriend!"

"I love you!"

 _Ugh,_ I thought. _Fangirls._ They are annoying. Some famous people enjoy the undying attention you get. Some famous people completely despise it. I am in the latter group.

I am Sting Eucliffe. 17 years old; A model, an actor, and the most popular guy at Fiore High. And although the fangirls annoy me, I wouldn't tell them – mostly because I didn't want to damage my reputation.

Of course, everything I heard earlier, I hear everyday. And, just like everyday, I smirked at them, causing most – all – of them to start daydreaming, signaling my time to escape.

I quickly made my way down to the East wing – heading to the cafeteria. It was lunch, and I usually end up having no time to eat, due to fangirls. I took a left – even though it was the long way to the cafeteria; I heard nothing, meaning it's empty. And empty means no fangirls.

I was wrong, though. I saw _a_ girl – as in singular – but that means she would try to get me all by myself. I tried to pass her, but she shut her locker, and walked towards me.

 _Crap,_ I thought, _I'm going to have to deal with her now._ But then something crazy happened: she walked past me. And I know she noticed me, because I saw her move to the side a little; as if to try not to bump into me. Usually it would be the opposite.

This confused me, so I did the only thing I could think of: I called for her, "Wait!" I said. She turned, and tilted her head, as if asking 'what?' "Do you know who I am?"

She smiled, "Yeah," she answered, "Sting Eucliffe, right?"

"Yeah, but why aren't you trying to get my attention – like all the other girls?" I may sound weird asking this question – but this was crazy.

While waiting for her answer, I analyzed her: she had golden-blonde hair, smooth, pale skin, was average height – for a girl, at least – and all in all: she was good looking.

She giggled, "I'm not like most girls." She replied, "In fact, I'm probably the only one who acts the way I do. But, if you don't mind, I have to get to lunch." And with that, she turned and left.

"Wait!" I yelled again. And, just like before, she turned and tilted her head in a questioning manner. "What's your name? You know mine, so it's only fair."

She giggled again, "Lucy."

"No last name?" I asked jokingly. I saw her mood sadden, ever so slightly.

"I only give it to people who are my friends – close friends. Sorry." And that time, when she turned, she left completely.

 _Why am I so intrigued by her?_

 **Lucy P.O.V**

The bell rang, as I was closing my locker. My thoughts were lingering on a few things – did I have to work today? Was rent coming up? And why the 'great' Sting Eucliffe talked to me earlier. I was wondering why, because I'm nothing special.

I am Lucy Heartfilia – though only a few people know I'm a Heartfilia. I'm 16 years old, a runaway, _former_ Heartfilia Heiress, and completely normal in any other way. Well, _almost_ completely normal in any other way.

As displayed earlier, I didn't swoon over Sting, and try to get his attention. I didn't try to seduce him, or try to make him mine. I just completely ignore him.

Some people may call me crazy, but that's just how I am. He may be famous, but he hasn't done anything to me or with me – excluding earlier – so I have no reason to try to be 'friends' with him. Sure, he was devilishly handsome – nobody could deny that. And, sure, he works to make a living – and makes a lot from his style of work. But besides that, he's a normal person. Goes to a normal school. Has a normal personality. Has friends. And enjoys himself.

But, back to reality, I had to make it to my _new_ math class. And by 'new,' I mean: according to my past teacher, I was too good for my own good, and was pushed up from a junior's math class, to a senior's math class. Of course, I was proud of my achievement, but I'm a little self conscious about myself – I don't know what to expect. I heard some seniors are pretty mean, so I hope I get put in a nice class.

I was turning the corner in the hallway, when I bumped into someone. The impact had me falling and I landed on my behind.

"Oww," I complained, "Sorry." I followed with.

"It's alright." A male voice responded. A male voice with _no_ emotion in it. I looked up to see what the man looked like. He had messy black hair, which covered some of his face, dark red eyes, and, seeing as he's taller than me and I hit his rock hard chest, was well built. I instantly knew who it was: Rogue Cheney.

Rogue Cheney was another famous person who went to Fiore High. He is one of Sting's friends and fellow actors.

But, being the abnormal girl I am, I didn't start fangirling. Instead, knowing that he's a senior, I started asking him for help. "Hey, do you happen to know where Mr. Clives' senior math class is – I just got moved into that class, and I don't really know where it is." I admitted shyly.

"So," he started, "You're the new student he's been talking about. Follow me," He said, "You're lucky, that's where my next class was, anyway."

"Thanks!" I said, while giving him a smile. We were walking in silence – which was surprising. I was surprised that nobody was in the hallways we were taking. Nobody to hold Rogue up, meaning that I wouldn't have to hear some of the weird requests he might get asked.

That silence was soon broken by Rogue. " _Your_ _parents_ must be proud." I froze once he said that; sadness replacing my once happy face. He seemed to have notice. "Are you okay? Did I say something?" He asked, yet he remained emotionless.

"No… Nothing." I lied. "Could you just give me directions to the class – I have to use the bathroom."

He seemed to believe me, and gave me directions. I thanked him, and went to the bathroom.

I soon reached the bathroom, which was empty. And when I did, I broke down – tears started streaming down my face. All because of two words:

 _Your parents._

 **Sting's P.O.V**

I was sitting in Mr. Clives' math class, waiting for Rogue to arrive. Fangirls were swarming around me; like they were moths and I was a flame. And then the door opened, Rogue walking through it. He took his usual seat next to me, and turned to me.

"Sting," he said, "I met the new student – it's a girl."

 _Great,_ I thought, _more pests in the class._

"Don't worry, Sting," Rogue said, "She's different – she didn't start swooning over me. In fact, she seems completely different. I can also tell she's hiding something."

 _Doesn't swoon over famous guys? Completely different?_

"Quick – what does she look like?" I questioned quickly, while ignoring the screams of the fangirls. A part of me was telling me it was the girl from earlier – Lucy. Another part was hoping it would be her. And, yet, another part wanted to know what she was hiding.

No doubt she was hiding something – Rogue's hunches were never wrong.

"She had blonde hair, a nice figure – undoubtedly beautiful." He said, and before I could speak, he continued, "I never did get a name, though."

And then, the bell rang, signaling that your time to switch classes was over. And, like usual, Mr. Clives walked in _just_ as the bell rang.

"Okay class," He began, "As you know, we are expecting a new student to join the class," He scanned the classroom, "But it seems _she_ is running late." Then he muttered, "Glad it's not just me who runs late."

"What's her name?" Someone yelled from the back of her class.

"Well, her name is-" Mr. Clives was soon interrupted by someone.

"WAIT!" Was heard from the hallway, and the door soon opened, with a blonde girl running in. She seemed to be running. He knees were bent, and her hands were on her legs. She was also panting and her head was down. "Sorry I'm late, Mr. Clives." She apologized.

"That's alright," Mr. Clives replied, "Why don't you introduce yourself."

She lifted her head and smiled, "Sure!" And it was none other than her. "I'm Lucy, glad to meet you guys."

"Good; why don't you take a seat next to Sting." It sounded like a statement, more than a question.

She looked around the class, and I could see the surprise in her eyes when she saw I was in the class. "Okay." She said weakly. I could barely hear it, though, over the complaints of the girls in the class.

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

While I was walking towards my seat, I could hear the verbal complaints.

"Why does she get to sit next to Sting?"

"It's _so_ not fair!"

"She's just a juniors – she doesn't deserve it!"

 _Geez, some people can be so annoying,_ I said inside my head.

"ENOUGH!" I heard Mr. Clives yell, "She'll sit where I say, and next person to complain will get detention. Now," he said more calmly, "Why don't we take time to get to know Lucy, while I take a nap."

I deadpanned. _Take a nap?_ I thought I was going to learn something in this class. But, as soon as he said that, all the girls started swarming Sting and Rogue. _So much for getting to know me,_ sounded in my head, _Well, at least I can get some peace and qui-_

"You," I heard someone say. I looked up to see none other than Sting and Rogue, and hear the resurfacing of complaints. "You owe me." Rogue said. And before I could ask him why, Sting actually did.

"Why does she owe you, Rogue?" Sting asked.

"She owes me for helping her find the class and ditching me in the hallway." Rogue answered.

"Fine," I replied hastily. I wanted to finish talking to them as quickly as possible, so I could stop hearing the fangirls' complaints. "What is it you want?" I asked.

"I want you to tell me _your_ secret."

 _"Secret?"_ What could he mean by that?

"Don't act dumb," he said, rather harshly, I may add, "You have a secret. Why do you hide your last name?"

 _Shoot, he knows something's up. I can't let him know about my family._ Sadness started taking over my features again. "Fine," I spat, "But it's personal. So meet me after school – in the abandoned classroom, on the third floor." I more so whispered the last part.

"I'm coming, too." Sting said.

"Why? Isn't one person finding out enough?" I asked, it taking all my energy not to yell. I really didn't like telling the story, and I was already on the verge of tears again.

I never got an answer, because the bell rang.

 **Sting's P.O.V**

It was now after school, and Rogue and I were heading to the abandoned classroom. Of course, the fangirls causing us to run a few – ten – minutes late.

We entered the classroom, after making sure no one was around. I opened the doors, walking in before Rogue. It was dark in here; a few old desks scattered here and there. I saw Lucy sitting on the old teacher's desk.

I looked at her, and something was off. I examined her features, and tried to see what it was that was off. And then, I saw it: her eyes were puffy and red. Only one thing came to my mind, and that was that she was crying.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked, my voice laced with worry.

She looked up, "Oh, hi… Yeah, I'm always like this when I tell the story." She smiled sadly.

"Well, tell us." Rogue said, monotonously. He's my best friend, but he should be nicer every once in a while.

"The reason I only go by Lucy, is because I don't want people to know my real last name." She paused, "My name is really Lucy. I am Lucy. Lucy _Heartfilia._ "

"Heartfilia? Aren't they one of the richest families in Fiore?" I asked.

"Yup," she said, "But… I ran away a year and a half ago."

I glanced at Rogue, even he had surprise written on his face. Before Rogue and I could interrogate any further, Lucy continued speaking.

"The reason I left after you mentioned my parents, Rogue, is because I ran away, due to my father. And my mother… She's dead." And after she said that, I saw tears rolling down her cheeks. But she didn't stop there, she still told the story. "We used to be a happy family. But when my mother passed, my father turned cold. He stopped treating the workers as family; he stopped having fun; he stopped paying attention to me. I couldn't take it – I was alone. No other kids to play with. Nobody to care for me." She gave a dry laugh, "Well, there were some, like Ms. Spetto, but still. They had to work most of the time."

"So, a year and a half ago, I took ten-thousand jewels and ran away. In fact, I doubt my father noticed until one of the workers brought it up. I ended up here, in Magnolia, and got a job at a restaurant. I was lucky when I got that job – I was just about to run out of money." She dried her tears then. "I still work at the restaurant, and have to work there today… TODAY! Oh I forgot! I got to go! My manager said if I keep coming in late, that I'd lose my job! Well, please don't share my story… please." And with that she left, running out the door.

"I never knew she had it rough…" I said out loud. I then got up and ran out of the room.

"Sting!" I heard Rogue yell.

I kept going, though. I don't know why, but something's telling me to help this girl. I couldn't just let her go. I felt bad for her.

So, I kept running, with a new resolve in mind:

 _I was going to help Lucy Heartfilia._


	2. Chapter 02: Regret

**Hey guys! This is the second chapter of Unexpected Love. I just wanna get this out of the way, because I keep forgetting to mention it in the story:**

 **This takes place around the end of September, so the weather is still decently warm, and Magnolia is like Mackinac Island. Look up Mackinac Island, if you want, but the point is when you go to Mackinac, you cannot you cars! You either walk everywhere, or take horse-drawn carriages.**

 **So yeah, that's all for now.**

 **Unexpected Love; Chapter 02: Regret**

* * *

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

I kept running, pushing past people, with the occasional 'sorry' or 'excuse me' coming out of my mouth. Right now, I was thankful that our school uniform, which consisted of a gray skirt, and a white shirt covered by a tan sweater over it, didn't include uncomfortable shoes.

I made it there a quarter to four. _Great,_ I announced in my head, _I have enough time to change._

"Hey, Lucy!" I was greeted by our counter lady, Natasha. Natasha was a little older than me, she being 19. She had light brown hair, which was tied into a curled high ponytail. She was wearing the restaurant's uniform: a white dress shirt that was covered with a thin, black, sleeveless sweater, which had buttons down the middle. She had black dress pants and black dress shoes on.

"Hey, Natasha! I'd stay and chat, but I have to change." I said hastily.

"That's fine! Now get going – before Em notices!" Em, or Emily, was our manager. If she sees me slacking off, instead of getting ready, she might fire me. Well, she probably wouldn't; she and I are actually good friends.

I went into the bathroom to change. My uniform, as a waitress, was quite similar to Natasha's. The differences were: I had a black skirt, instead of dress pants, and wore a white lace apron. I also had a little white hat on, with two long, white ribbons coming off of it. My finishing touches were a red bow-tie and putting my hair into two long pigtails.

It took me about five minutes to change. When I finished, I got out of the bathroom, and I heard Natasha calling my name.

"Yeah, Natasha?" I asked, while looking down. I was looking down, trying to position my bow-tie into a better looking position.

"Would you, please, take _Mr. Eucliffe and Mr. Cheney_ to the best seats in the house." She answered. Boy, those names sound familiar.

"Okay!" I said with a smile, but then I looked up, and realized why the names sounded familiar. In front of me and Natasha were Sting and Rogue.

 _Why do I have to see_ them _again?_

 **Sting's P.O.V**

I kept running, pushing past everyone. But, with all the girls crowding around me, I could barely see Lucy, who was past the crowds. But, if I didn't get past the crowds, I'd lose her. So, I just pushed past them.

"Sting!" I heard someone yell. It wasn't just anyone, though, it was Rogue. I'd know his voice anywhere.

Hesitantly, I stopped and turned. "Yes?" I asked. I had to hurry, or I'd lose her.

"Where are you going?" He asked as his reply.

"I'm following her – come if you want, but I can't just leave her the way she is. She just told us her life secret, and I'm determined to make it up to her. Now, are you going to join me, or not?" I said. I've never been this determined before. He nodded, and I turned around. But, she was nowhere in sight.

"We… lost her…" I said.

"Yes, but we can still find her." Rogue said.

"How?" My voice rose ever so slightly.

"This is how." He passed me a piece of paper. On the paper were an address and the words: _8Island_ on it. I quickly analyzed the paper. This was a restaurant. "I believe this is where she works, since it fell out of her bag." Rogue finished off.

"Well, let's go." I said.

It took us about fifteen minutes to get to the place – and that's with running. The fangirls are really getting on my nerves today. Rogue and I stood outside of the restaurant, and entered in silence.

There seemed to be a line of people. _Popular restaurant,_ I thought. So, we waited in line, nobody noticing who we were. I was relieved, until the person in front of us turned around.

"It's Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney!" She said. She seemed to be in her early 20s. After she said that, she let us go in front of her. This started a chain reaction, and we ended up in the front of the line in less than thirty seconds.

The lady at the counter was looking down, and she started speaking to us. "Hello; do you have any reservations?" She asked.

"No, bu-" I started, but was interrupted.

"I'm sorry, but if you don't have reservations-" she looked up, "Oh! Mr. Eucliffe and Mr. Cheney! I'm so sorry! I'll get our best waitress to seat you two, right now! LUCY!" _Yes! Just who I was looking for!_

Lucy was walking over here, her head down. "Yeah, Natasha?"

"Would you, please, take _Mr. Eucliffe and Mr. Cheney_ to the best seats in the house." She – Natasha – replied.

"Okay!" She replied, and then she looked up. Afterwards, the smile that was on her face, disappeared. "Come; follow me." She said.

Rogue and I followed her. I looked around the place; most of the things were made of mahogany wood. The windows' blinds were also wood. The lights, which hung from the ceiling, were hung by chains. Soon, she stopped at a table at the corner of the restaurant.

"Here's your table, Mr. Eucliffe and Mr. Cheney." She said.

"You know our names – so just say them." I said bluntly, as Rogue and I sat down.

"Oh, Mr. Eucliffe, I'm sorry, I can't. My job requires me to show the utmost respect." She replied. "And, besides, calling people by their names is something I do, outside of work."

"That doesn't matter," Rogue said, "If anyone says anything about it, send them to us."

"Fine," She sighed in defeat, "What could I get you to drink?"

"Water's fine." I said. "Also, send your manager; I'd like to speak to her."

"O-Okay?" She said, in a questioning manner. "Would you also like water, Mr. Ch- _Rogue?"_ Rogue nodded in reply.

"I'll be right back." She said, and then she left.

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

 _That's strange; what would they need to talk to Em for?_ I continued looking for Em.

"Hey, Lucy!" I heard. I turned and saw Mira. "How are you?" Mira, or Mirajane, Strauss is a chef at 8Island. She doesn't work here for money, though. Her real profession is modeling. The only reason she works here is for me. She said that she wanted me to have a friend around.

She doesn't go to Fiore High – she's too old for High School. But, she's an active volunteer at the school, since her siblings go there, and she is an alumni of the school. I met her at one of the after-school activities, when she came to pick up her sister, Lisanna. Lisanna and I are in the same grade, and she and Mira are some of the few people who know about my 'situation.' I told them my secret because I trust them.

"I'm doing fine." I said, "Do you happen to know where Em is?"

"Yup! She's right behind you!" Mira replied happily. I turned around, and, sure enough, there she was.

Em had blonde hair, like mine, except a little paler. She also had a very nice figure. Her hair was put into a straightened, high ponytail, with two long, straightened strands of hair coming down the side of her face. Besides that, she had the same uniform as anyone else.

"What is it you need, Lucy?" Em asked me.

"Well, I don't know if you've heard, but we have some 'special' guests here, seated at table one, and they'd like to speak to you." I answered.

"Special guests?"

 _"Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney."_

"They-They're here?" Em said, while stuttering. I nodded. "Well, I'll be right back. Mira, you're in charge until I'm done talking with them."

"Okay!" Mira happily said. "So, Lucy, how was school today? I heard, from Lisanna, that you got put into a new math class."

I smiled; Mira was always the motherly type, even though she was only 19. She always knew how to brighten up everyone's day. "It was… Okay, I guess." I said, remembering what happened in the abandoned classroom.

Mira, being the knowing person she is, didn't intrude any further, which I was thankful for. "So, how was your day, Mira?" I asked.

She smiled, "Oh, you know, the usual. Taking Lisanna and Elfman to school; heading to the office, for some meetings; and then working here with you!"

"Mira," I said, "I know I've said this plenty of times, but you don't have to work here. Natasha and Em are also my friends."

"Oh, Lucy, you can be so ADORABLE sometimes!" She squealed. "I know I don't have to work here, but I like spending time with you! And besides," she said, while seasoning some chicken, "It's fun here!"

"Well, I better get Sting and Rogue their waters." I said, glumly. But soon my mood brightened. It brightened because I remembered that, this week, I requested the next few days off, and I got them off.

What was so special about the next few days was that my cousin, Michelle, was coming to visit. She's the only family member who knows about my situation. So, I requested the next few days off, so I could spend time with her after school.

While I was getting Sting and Rogue's waters, Em walked back in. She then started heading in my direction. "Lucy," she said.

I was worried. I'm not sure why, but I was. "Y-Yes?" I asked, while stuttering.

She smiled, which relieved me. "After you're done with Sting and Rogue, take the rest of the day off."

"Huh? Why?" I was thoroughly confused. Was this some sort of prank?

"Well, seeing as you are the best waitress we have, I think you deserve to start your few days' vacation, a few hours early!" She said.

"O-Okay?" I said. After I decided that it would be better to just be happy about the sudden addition to my break, I grabbed the waters, and headed towards Sting and Rogue's table.

"Here are your drinks!" I said cheerily. Boy, if one thing could cheer me up, it was extra time off work. It's not that I don't like working here; it's more like I have more time to myself.

"Thanks." I heard Sting say, while all Rogue did was nod.

"Have you decided on what to order?" I asked, keeping my cheery disposition. "If not, I could always help you with your choices." I added, afterwards.

"Yeah," said Sting, "I've never been here, so I'm not sure what's good." I nodded my head in agreement.

"And you, Rogue?" I asked, while gesturing towards him.

"Yes, some help would be nice." He said, as monotonous as ever.

"Well," I started off, "If you like chicken, our number one meal, including chicken, is our chicken parmesan." I said, pointing at its picture in the menu. "Personally, my favorite, though, is the shrimp alfredo. But, if you're looking for something meaty," I heard Sting stifle a laugh, when I said that, "I would recommend our number one overall dish: our steak. Do you need anymore help?" I inquired afterwards.

Sting was the first to answer, "No; I'll have the shrimp alfredo."

"Okay! And you, Rogue?" I asked, gesturing towards him, once again.

"I'll have the chicken parmesan." He answered.

"Great! That'll be about fifteen minutes; is that fine?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's great!" Sting replied. "During those fifteen minutes, come back here, I'd like to… talk."

I was taken aback, but, once again, time off work does seem nice. And I'm not serving anyone else, at the moment, so this'll be a nice time to sit. I just hope they don't get too personal, again.

"Hey, Mira, I need one shrimp alfredo and one chicken parmesan!" I yelled over the noise in the kitchen.

"If I didn't know any better, Lucy, I would think it was you who was ordering!" Mira joked, getting quite the laugh out of me.

"I wish!" I said, in between pants. "Well, I got to get back to Sting and Rogue." Mira gave me a questioning look. "I'll explain later." I said.

And, so, I started heading towards Sting and Rogue. On my way I was getting some dirty looks from a lot of the other waitresses. It seems the only people who worked here and weren't giving me dirty looks were: Mira, Natasha, Em, and the few waiters that we have.

 **Sting's P.O.V**

"Sting, what is it you want with her this time?" Rogue asked me.

"Well," I started, "You got to know what you wanted to know about her, now _I_ want to know."

"Sting, don't lie; you wanted to know the same thing I did."

"Yeah, but… she _intrigues_ me." I said quietly.

Then, I heard someone speak from my side. "Sting, it's been quite some time. I see you're just as stunning as ever." It was a voice I truly hate.

"What is it you want, _Minerva._ " Minerva Orlando is daughter of business giant Jiemma Orlando. She does go to Fiore High, but I try my best to ignore her. She, like the fangirls, _wants me._ She tries to seduce me. But, most of all: she's psychotic. She will go to any means to get what she wants.

"Want?" Seems she's playing dumb this time. "I don't want anything. I just thought I would say 'hello' to some friends."

Then, Rogue spoke up, "Minerva, can you still not take a hint: Sting does not like you in that way, if he likes you at all." For once, I was glad Rogue was being heartless.

"How do you know?" Minerva yelled, drawing attention. And then Lucy came into the picture.

She approached Minerva from behind. "Excuse me ma'am; if you continue to yell, I'm going to have to ask you to lea-" she never got to finish her sentence, because Minerva turned around and _slapped_ her.

It made me angry – for some reason – but I stopped myself from hitting Minerva.

"Do _you_ have any idea who I am?" Minerva said, still yelling.

Lucy, while rubbing the spot where she was hit, calmly said: "No, I'm afraid I don't – but that doesn't make a difference. If you continue to yell, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." _Way to go, Lucy!_ I mentally cheered. But then, realization hit me: Not only did Minerva go to any means to get what she wants, but she also goes to any length to get revenge.

"Fine," Minerva said, much quieter than before, "But don't expect this to be over. I will find out your deepest, darkest secret and humiliate you. I will pain you emotionally _and_ physically. Do you understand?"

And then Lucy smiled, "I'd like to see you do your best. My life couldn't possibly be any worse than it was a few years ago."

"You'll regret those words!" Minerva said, before she started for the exit.

 _"I regret a lot of things; I guess this'll be one more for the list."_ I heard Lucy quietly say.


	3. Chapter 03: Growing Bond

**This is the longest thing I have ever written/typed. 3,517 words (Without the little 'author note' thingies!' Anyway, this chapter I decided to fix some of Sting's Out Of Characterness. But that come later - near the end of the chapter. Oh! And happy day early update!**

 **Also: would you guys like scheduled updates, or whenever I can updates?**

 **Leave your answer in the reviews, because I don't feel like making a poll (because I don't know how).**

 **This is also for my other story. Well, enjoy this extra long chapter:**

 **Unexpected Love; Chapter 03: Growing Bond**

* * *

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

I just stood there, watching the crazy lady walk out, while keeping a hand over the red mark on my face. But, no – I wouldn't let this dampen my mood; especially with Michelle coming so soon!

I was so caught up in thought, I didn't notice that Mira, Natasha, and Em came up to me. Mira was the first to speak, "Lucy, are you-"

"Yeah, Mira, I'm fine." I said before she got to finish her question.

"Are you sure?" Natasha asked, and I nodded in return.

Then Em handed me a back with some ice in it, "Put it on the spot, it'll help."

I smiled at them, "Thanks guys, but you better get back to the kitchen, Mira – something smells burnt. And Natasha, there seems to be quite a few people waiting to be seated. Also, Em, somebody's waiting at your office." Once I said that, they all ran to their respective areas.

I turned around, and sat down with Sting and Rogue. Sting spoke first, "You okay, Lucy?"

I chuckled, "Didn't you guys just hear that conversation?" I chuckled again, "I'm fine it just stings a little. So, what did you guys want to talk about?" I asked.

"Well, I thought since you don't go crazy over us, we could actually have a normal conversation with a girl." Sting said.

"Oh, so I'm just a test subject?" I joked.

"N-No! That's not what I meant!" Sting said, while waving his hands in front of him.

I started laughing, "Wow, you are really bad at talking to girls. I was just joking." I said in between laughs. "Anyway," I started when I regained my composure, "How is it being famous and all? You know, early retirement, not having to worry about money and stuff."

Sting's voice sounded very serious when he answered, "You know, it's not all that great. The fans can be really annoying, and you have to keep up this image and be who you really aren't. And the money, at some point there's so much you don't know what to do with it all."

Now it was my turn to be serious, "I know what you mean." They both looked up. "Money doesn't mean happiness – I learned that a long time ago. Happiness is when you do things with the people you care about. When you spend time with the people you _love._ "

Now it was Rogue who spoke, "You know, for someone who doesn't have an abundant amount of money, you seem to understand."

I smiled a sad smile, "Remember, the past is a completely different story for me. In fact, what I said is one of the few things my mother taught me before she passed." A tear made its way out of my eye. "Hey," I said while wiping the tear away, "Let's talk about something more cheerful."

"It was you who brought the topic up." Rogue said.

"Huh!" I said nervously, "Really? Oh, I guess I forgot." I laughed awkwardly, while scratching the back of my head.

Sting started laughing hysterically, "You sure are something, aren't you, Lucy?"

"I guess you could say that." I answered. I then scanned the room, trying to find a clock, to see if it was time for me to get their food. While doing so, I noticed I was getting a dirty look from all women in the restaurant – even the other waitresses.

It was kind of making me nervous, and I guess my faced showed it, because Sting soon asked, "You okay there? You looked worried about something."

"Huh? Oh, yeah – absolutely perfect!" I replied nervously.

"Don't lie." Rogue said. Is it just me, or can he see through everything?

"Fine." I sighed in defeat, "It's just… All the women here are giving me dirty looks – and I'm pretty sure it's because I'm sitting with you guys." I honestly said.

"Just ignore them." Sting said. He then opened his mouth to speak again, but stopped when I heard my name being called from the kitchen.

"Looks like your guys' food is ready." I said with a smile. I then stood up, and headed to the back of the restaurant, where the kitchen was located.

 **Sting's P.O.V**

"Sting," I looked at Rogue when he said my name, "I forgot to ask: Why did you tell the manager to give her the rest of the day off?"

 _Oh,_ I thought, _Why does he always butt into my business._ "Well, I thought I would ask her if we could hang out after this. _We_ , as in me and her." I answered. "I've already told you Rogue, she intrigues me, and I'd like to know more about her. I won't have to deal with her squealing over me when I talk. Or her trying to seduce me when I'm around her."

"Okay, Sting, but I have a hunch that she might turn you down."

"Hmm? And why's that?" I asked.

"Just think about it: She dislikes the looks she gets when she's near us, and this is just a restaurant. Just imagine out in the streets."

"You're right… but I'll find a way." I don't know why, but I've really taken a liking to her. Maybe it's because she doesn't fangirl over me. Or that she's her own person. But I'm determined to be her friend.

I then changed the topic, "So, Rogue, I heard your agent is trying to put you in a new movie."

"Yes… But I've turned it down. I think I'm going to take a few months off." He replied.

"I see you're thinking like me, now. But, I started a few months ago."

"Yes, I know. Although, maybe you should reconsider getting back into the business, before they decide they don't need you anymore."

I nodded in response. We then sat there in silence, when I smelt food. I turned my head in that direction, and saw Lucy carrying two trays our way.

When she arrived, she started speaking, "Okay – a chicken parmesan for Rogue and the shrimp alfredo for Sting, right?" She asked, as we both nodded our heads. She then looked at us and beamed a smile, "Enjoy!"

"Hey," I said, "I got to ask you something."

"Oh… What is it?" She sounded a little nervous.

"Well, I wanted to know if we could hang out after I finish eating. So," I looked her in the eye, "Can we?"

She looked hesitant, "Well… I guess, because I have the day off after this… But…" I motioned for her to continue, "I had planned to do some errands… I guess you could come if you really want to. Maybe you could help, but that's up to you…" She whispered the last part.

"Yeah, I'll help." I said. Her face showed surprised – she probably didn't expect me to hear her.

Afterwards she left, and Rogue and I ate our meals, while conversing about anything, really. Rogue was one of the few people who I could talk about anything. Well, not just one of the few, the only one – ever since _she_ passed.

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

"Okay, here's your guys' bill." I said, as I gave Sting and Rogue their bill. "Just give it to Natasha on your way out." I finished with, about to turn around.

"Wait." Sting said, stopping me from completely turning around. "Meet me outside – I'll be waiting for you."

I was confused at first, and then I remembered I agreed to hang out with him. So all I did was nod. I went to the kitchen, said good bye to Mira, and then grabbed my bag on my way to the bathroom. Inside my bag were some clothes, so I could be more comfortable.

In the end, I ended up wearing a blue mini skirt, with a white collared shirt – that was still fashionable – with a blue cross going across the front. Then, I let my hair down, with the exception of a side ponytail. All in all – I was looking like my usual self.

Soon, I stepped out of the bathroom, making my way to the front of the store. On my way out, the women were still giving me jealous looks, making me just as uncomfortable as before.

"Bye, Lucy!" I heard on my way out, as I put my hand up to show I heard. Upon my arrival outside, I saw a crowd of girls, just as expected. But, unexpectedly, seeing this crowd of girls made me uneasy.

If I were to hang out with Sting, I would be followed by a crowd that big. And then another problem dawned upon me: how was I supposed to get to Sting through this crowd?

Was he on the other side of the crowd? Or was he in the center, being surrounded? Or maybe this wasn't even Sting – it could be Rogue for all I know, and Sting was inside using the bathroom!

While pondering, I didn't seem to notice the crowd break apart, allowing whoever was in the middle to come out. And it was the very person I was looking for.

"I see you're ready, Lucy." He said. And once the crowd realized he was talking to me, the glares started.

"And I see you're just as famous as ever." I sighed, "Are they going to follow you everywhere?" I asked, using a finger to indicate the crowd.

He shrugged, "Most of them."

"Ugh!" I complained, "Okay, first we're going to go to the store, because I need food." He nodded, and we were on our way.

I seriously don't know how he and Rogue deal with all the attention. _Wait!_ I thought, _Rogue!_ "Sting, where's Rogue?"

He looked over at me, "He wanted to go back to his place."

"Oh…" I said. "Well, here we are!"

"So, what are you getting?" He asked me.

"Well…" I grabbed a list out of my bag, "I need some basics – like fruits and vegetables – and some meat. I also need…" I scanned my list over again, "Some extra blankets…"

"Why's that?" He inquired.

"Oh, well… My cousin is coming to visit. She actually knows about my 'situation' because I trust her, before you ask." I answered. "Well, then – let's get started!"

It took about an hour and forty-five minutes to get everything, because of Sting's little 'entourage.' He carried most of the stuff, even though I insisted he didn't. While we were outside, I heard someone's phone ring.

At first I thought it was mine, but it turns out it was Sting's. "Hello." He said. I decided it wouldn't be right to eavesdrop, so I walked a few feet away, and diverted my attention to the canal, as a group of men passed by on a small boat.

Not just any group of men – the group of men who watch out for me when I walk on the side of the canal.

"Hey, Miss Lucy! What's wrong? Tired of walking by the edge now?" One of them asked me.

I smiled, "Nope! I just have a bunch of groceries, and I don't want to risk dropping them."

"Okay! Have fun!" I heard another say.

"Yeah, I will!" I replied while waving. When I turned back to look at Sting, I saw he was surrounded by his usual 'entourage.'

My inside was telling me to just leave him, but he had most of my stuff, and I'd just feel bad. Soon enough the 'entourage' parted and Sting came through. He had a nervous look on is face, which was very confusing.

"Something wrong, Sting?" I asked.

"Well, uh… I just got a call from Rogue, and apparently our house has a gas leak…"

"That's not very good, now…" I said tapping my chin.

"Well, Rogue already found a hotel to stay at, but I kind of don't have a place to stay…" _Please don't tell me this is going where I think it is…_ I thought, "So I was wondering if I could at your place for a few days?"

I was shocked at the sudden question. I was expecting something like this, but he was being so blunt. Of course, I felt bad he didn't have a place to stay, but could I really trust him after only one day of knowing him. But it seems my guilt for thinking that way got to me first, "Uh… Yeah, I guess…"

He smiled, "Thanks, I just got to go back to the store and buy some clothes." I guess I hadn't thought of that. I also hadn't thought about the fangirls who were freaking out. I heard various complaints and offers.

"You can stay at my house, Sting!"

"That's not fair, Sting! I'm your number one fan!"

"No! I'm his number one fan, and number one choice!"

Then Sting spoke, "Just ignore them. If you don't want to deal with them, then I'll just go get the clothes by myself. Just stay here and wait."

"No, it's fine." I said. So Sting and I went back to the store, for him to buy some spare clothes. It took about an hour, due to the usual obstacle, and the checkout took about fifteen minutes, because the cashier was trying to get Sting to 'ditch' me and stay with her. In fact, she tried to bribe Sting by offering to give him the clothes for free.

It was about eight fifteen, when we finally started our approach to my apartment. It was getting dark, so the 'entourage' wasn't really around. And although they weren't around, the girls that were still out were ogling Sting.

"So, Lucy, I know you probably don't like me, but thanks for letting me stay at your place." Sting said.

"What? I never said I didn't like you. It's just kind of weird, you know?" I took a breath, "I mean, I barely know you, and now you're staying at my house for a few days. Plus, you're Sting Eucliffe – I have no idea why you even bother speaking to me. Now don't get me wrong, I may not be a fangirl, but I never said I wasn't a fan." I said.

"So, you don't hate me?" Sting asked, with confusion in his voice.

"No," I smiled at him, "Why would I? You haven't really done anything for me to hate you for."

"Well, it seemed like the fangirls annoy you, so-"

I cut him off, "Really? It's not your fault that they follow you around everywhere you." I laughed, "I guess they must find you 'irresistible.'"

He started laughing too, "See," I said, "You need to lighten up more."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

I took a deep breath and came to a halt, "Well, we're here!" I exclaimed.

"So, do you have a roommate or anything?" Sting asked me.

"Nope! It's just me. It does get kind of lonely, so having you and my cousin around will be nice." I diverted my attention to the doorstep of my apartment and saw a letter. "Huh? What's this?" I whispered, while proceeding to pick up the letter.

I opened slowly and began to read its contents.

 _Dear Lucy,_

 _I'm sending you this letter as to inform you that rent will increase from seven hundred jewels (700J) to seven hundred fifty jewels (775J). Times are changing, and looks like your rent is too. This change will start next after your next payment, which is next Wednesday, the thirtieth (30_ _th_ _) of September._

 _From,_

 _Your Loving LandLady_

"Loving my ass…" I muttered. But then my brain re-registered everything, and made me realize the actually situation at hand.

"Hey," I was brought back to reality when Sting spoke, "What's wrong?"

So he noticed, "Nothing, it's just this letter… My rent's going up by seventy-five jewels." I said glumly.

"Do you need help paying it?" I looked up, shocked, at Sting.

"No… I couldn't. I just need to cut back on buying new clothes." I was never one for taking money. One, I didn't deserve the money someone else made. Two, it made me feel so helpless. And three, it just made me feel bad.

"Do you really think I need all the money I have?" Sting asked, quite seriously, if I must say.

"Well… No. But I didn't work for it, plus I can pay it; it's just a little extra work…" I mumbled the last part. I then decided to push to topic away before he spoke again, "How about we go inside – it's getting pretty cold out here?"

"Yeah, fine… But if I find out you need help paying, I'm helping." I couldn't help but blush at his comment. Maybe it was because I wasn't use to someone looking out for me like that since my mother passed.

I unlocked the door, and we walked in. It felt great to be home, after the long day I had.

"Hey, Sting." I said, in which he turned to me, "I only have one bed, so you can have it – I'll take the couch."

"No, you take the bed." He said.

"No, I couldn't let you take the couch." I said. I remember when I was little and my mother had taught me to show guests the most respect.

"I never said I would take the couch." He said, while smirking. At first I was confused, but then everything clicked.

I blushed a very deep shade of red that I was almost sure that all the blood in my body had gone to my face. "I-If yo-you're here t-to get me in b-bed, than fo-forget about st-staying." I stuttered.

He started laughing, "I'm kidding." He said, in between laughs, "I'm not like that." He said when he finally regained his composure.

"Good." I said.

"But," He continued, "We're both sleeping on the bed." He stated.

"Huh? Why?" I knew I was still blushing, but at least I got over the stuttering.

"Because, it's your place, and you also offered me the bed." He reasoned.

I was going to argue, but realized there would be no end until he won. To be honest, he was a lot different than I thought he would be. I thought he would be one of those teen celebrities who were all about doing illegal actions to be 'cool.' He legitimately surprised me.

I put my bags of groceries down in the kitchen, while telling him to put the blankets somewhere in the living room – which also happened to be my bedroom.

After putting the groceries away in the cabinets, I put down my bag I had been carrying around all day. And, much to my displeasure, I remembered I had science homework. I groaned very loudly, and Sting turned to me with a questioning look.

"I still have science homework to do." I explained. I really didn't want to do it, since it was already eight forty-five, and I still hadn't eaten since dinner.

"I'll help." Sting said which caused me to look at him. "What?" He asked.

"It's just… You keep surprising me today." I said.

"How?" He questioned.

I sighed, "Well, to be honest, my first impression of you was that you were one of those rule-breaking teens, who did whatever they wanted because they were famous. A guy who paid somebody to do their homework, and stuff like that."

"Really?" And all I could do was nod. "Well, I'm glad I could change that."

"Huh? Aren't you angry at me?"

"No, why?"

I shook my head, "I don't know. But if you weren't joking about helping, could you?" I looked at him and he nodded. "Thanks, I just want to get this over with, so I can eat."

He looked at me, shocked, "You haven't eaten yet?"

I shook my head, again, and said, "I was working, and then I planned on eating when I got home, but your little fangirls got in the way, messing up my schedule. I can't just leave the work, though."

Now it was _him_ who shook his head, "Eat first," He said, "You can't work on an empty stomach. Your head will start to hurt."

I couldn't argue with him, so I nodded my head. I stood up, and headed towards the kitchen, with him tailing behind me.

* * *

 **You guys thought there would be nothing after the chapter ended! Well, normally there wouldn't, but I wanted to ask how you guys liked the cocky version of Sting?**

 **Does he need to be cockier - don't laugh - or is it fine? I highly doubt it's too much, so that's out of the option. I personally like this version of a not too overly cocky Sting. In fact, I've already started writing the next chapter, and he's making even more jokes!**

 **And Lucy is just the same as always. Well, please answer my questions, and I'll hopefully see you next time!**


	4. Chapter 04: Falling

**I had to write this, oh, about... THREE OR FOUR TIMES! My laptop kept shutting off by itself, so Microsoft would delete most of the chapter. I thought autosave was suppose to save all of it.**

 **But it's done now. This is another one of my longer chapters. I really write a lot more in this story, compared to my other story. Probably because this is more relatable to my life, because they aren't using magic or saving the world. Just a thought.**

 **Anyway, although I had to type it so many times, I think this chapter is just what I need to build Sting and Lucy's relationship up.**

 **Also, I found out there's another 'Unexpected Love' fanfic for Fairy Tail. Oops. Oh well, sorry if anyone thought I copied their name, but I didn't know it existed, until recently.**

 **Well, talk to you at the end of the chapter.**

 **Unexpected Love; Chapter 04: Falling**

* * *

 **Sting's P.O.V**

I can't believe she hasn't eaten yet. I was partially at fault, though. It was because of my fans, that she didn't have time to eat. I felt bad, but helping her make something to eat is all I could think of right now.

"Anything specific that you want to eat?" I heard her ask, while she was looking through cabinets in her kitchen – which most likely held ingredients.

I was surprised that she was still thinking of me, even though I had already eaten. "I already ate." I replied.

She giggled, "So? It's been a few hours; you're bound to be a little hungry." And I couldn't argue with that – I was a little peckish.

"Okay, so maybe you're right." I said, "But still, I'd really eat anything." I honestly said, which wasn't a lie.

"Fine." She said, continuing to look through the contents of her cabinets. "How about some nice and simple spaghetti – so I can work on my homework while it's cooking."

"That sounds fine to me."

"Well then, let's get started!" She exclaimed. It didn't take too long; she grabbed a pot that would hold a pack of spaghetti. Then, she handed it to me, and asked me to fill it up with water – mainly because – for her, she said – the pot it is heavy when it's filled up with so much water. I snickered a little, she playfully hit me in the arm, and then we continued with the spaghetti.

I put it on the stove, while she, on the other hand, went to grab her bag. She decided working in the kitchen would be easiest – since we could watch over the spaghetti while working.

"So," She said, as she entered the room, "I have science homework. More specifically," She continued, "Homework on balancing short chemical equations."

"I remember that…" I shuddered when I remember what teacher taught me that.

"You okay?" She asked, her voice laced with worry.

I nodded, "I just remembered the teacher I had for that class – she piled on so much homework. Super strict as well." I added.

"Really? Sounds a lot like my teacher…" She said, placing her bag on the kitchen table.

"And who's that?" I asked.

"Ms. Porlyusica." She answered.

My jaw dropped. She gave me a questioning looked, and I said, "That's who I had." Her mouth turned into an 'O' shape, as she nodded.

"I just thought of something!" She exclaimed, and I motioned for her to continue. "We can't just have plain spaghetti – we need some sauce!"

And indeed she was right. So she told me to put the spaghetti in the pot, while she got some tomatoes to make homemade sauce. I had to restrain myself from drooling, because the way she described it was amazing.

We started cooking everything, and decided to save her work until after we ate.

We talked about simple things – hobbies, likes, dislikes. I saw her face brighten up, and at the same time, heard her say, "Let's play twenty questions! Instead of just talking."

That wasn't such a bad idea, "Sure; I'll start."

She started pouting, "I came up with the idea, so I should start."

I chuckled lightly, "I'm your guest, though." Before she could get another word out, I started the game, "Birthday?"

And instead of arguing, she said, "July first (1st). Yours?"

"December fourteenth (14th)." I stopped to think of a question, "Favorite color?"

"Blue and pink."

"That's two."

She started pouting again, "I can't decide, though." _She's amusing. I'll let it pass this time,_ I told myself. She started speaking, "Are you planning to go to college, or keep your current job?"

"That's two questions; can you not count?" I teased.

She huffed, "Just answer."

"I'm not sure… Probably. I just don't know what I'd want to be. I'd also keep this job, until I get sick of it." She just nodded. A question popped in my head, "Are you religious?"

I'm not sure why I asked, but I just thought it would be nice to know, "Yeah. I haven't gone to church in a while, though. What about you?"

"Yeah, but it's hard to get to church on time, when you're constantly followed. If only this town allowed cars…" I mumbled the last part.

"I like having no cars; makes the whole place nicer. Besides, we have no roads." She was right.

"Anyway," I said, "Favorite food?"

"Um…" She put her index finger on her chin, "I don't know." She sighed, "There are too many to choose from."

"Fine, I'll ask a different question."

"NO!" She practically yelled, "I'm not going to let such a simple question stump me. It would probably be… White rice topped off with vegetable lo mein."

"Again that's two. I really don't think you can count now."

"I count it as one item, though, so I win!" She stated triumphantly.

"Whatever." I mumbled. I hadn't had that much fun in forever. Now, I waited for her question.

But instead of a question, I got: "Stay here and watch the food, I'm going to go change into my pajamas."

"Our game?" I inquired.

"We can finish that later. Besides, it is pretty late; you might as well change after me."

I glanced at the clock, only to see she was right. It was about nine thirty. I looked back at her, and nodded.

She turned around, and left the room. Rogue may be my best friend, but he's kind of a joy-killer. I was enjoying this time with Lucy. She wasn't like a normal girl, or a normal person. Of course, I wouldn't say the last part to her, she might get offended.

I got up, and went to the stove. The spaghetti seemed to almost be done, as did the sauce. After 'thoroughly inspecting' the food, I went back to the small table in the center of the room.

Almost immediately after sitting down, I heard Lucy speak, "I'm done, Sting." I turned towards the doorway. She walked in, her hair into a high ponytail. She was wearing a plain white tank top, which stopped right above her bellybutton, and pink pajama bottoms.

Seeing as she was changed, I decided it would be best to change myself. So I got up, telling her that I was going to change, and left the room. She told me that the bathroom was the only other room in the apartment, so I had a pretty stable idea on where to go.

I grabbed one of the bags I bought, the one containing my pajamas, and went to the bathroom, which was connected to her bedroom.

Once in, I locked the door. I had the general idea the Lucy wasn't going to 'peek,' but I had to be sure. I put the bag on the bathroom counter, and began taking my clothes off. I started by taking off my white collared shirt, and then took of my khaki shorts. That left me in my boxers.

I reached into my bag, and grabbed the pajama bottoms I bought. They were red, with horizontal yellow stripes. I put my clothes in my bag and left the bathroom.

I know what you're thinking, and, yes, I sleep shirtless. I mean, when you have a body like mine, why shouldn't you?

Putting my bag down in her bedroom, I said, "I'm done, Lucy."

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

"I'm done, Lucy." I heard Sting say. I turned towards the door, not expect to see what I saw. Sting walked in, SHIRTLESS, only wearing red pajama bottoms, with horizontal yellow stripes.

I blushed even more when I saw how defined his muscles were, "St-Sting, I-I think yo-you're f-forgetting so-something."

He shook his head, "I didn't forget anything… and stop checking me out." He ended his sentence with a smirk.

My face turned ever redder, that I was almost sure all the blood in my body had gone to my face. "I wasn't checking you out." I defended. Which was _half_ true. I wasn't doing it intentionally, but when you see someone walk into your kitchen _half naked_ , you tend to stare a bit.

He shrugged, while saying a "Whatever," and went over to the spaghetti.

"It seems to be done." He said. I came up behind him, and looked. It looked done, so I agreed. He picked up the pot, and took it to the sink, while I checked up in the sauce. It seemed down, so I turned the stove off, and went to the sink.

Sting and I began to prepare everything, and we had the spaghetti and sauce on the table in about five minutes.

We began to eat. We both finished around the same time – in about ten minutes – but he still ate _twice_ as much as me.

"I thought you said you weren't 'that hungry.'" I said.

"I wasn't." He defended.

I stared at him in disbelief, and said, "You eat that much when you're _not_ hungry?"

He nodded, and said, "I thought I told you to stop checking me out." My face heated up, and I playfully punched his arm.

"Shut up…" I muttered. "Let's just start my homework, it's already ten." I said, eying the clock.

So, we began our treacherous journey, known as my homework. Sting was a lot smarter than I gave him credit for. He corrected almost every question I did.

I thought I did the last one right, when Sting showed me that my equation had an unequal amount of oxygen molecules on each side. _Just when I thought I finally got a hang of balancing these equations,_ I inwardly criticized.

"Finally!" I exhaled a deep breath. "I'm going to brush my teeth. You can brush first, though, Sting."

And, instead of arguing with me for once, he let it be, and went to the bathroom to brush.

I put the dishes in the sink, deciding to leave them for tomorrow, and headed towards my room. I sat at my desk, and began writing a letter to someone _very_ special to me.

 **Sting's P.O.V**

I had stopped in Lucy's room, to grab another one of my bags. This bag had some more clothes, my toothbrush and paste, and my undergarments.

I chuckled, remembering how red Lucy's face was, when I made her come with me into the 'men's underwear' section of the store. Her face was even redder when I asked her which one would look best.

Teasing her was so much fun. I couldn't tease Rogue. One, he might take it the wrong way. Two, I would have to have a _serious_ death wish to mess with him. Teasing Lucy is just funny. She gets so red, and, frankly, it's kind of cute.

For only knowing her for less than a day, I've grown attached. Or I feel like I have. Who knows, after the gas leak is fixed, she may never want to speak to me again. Of course, I'd still try to speak to her; she's one of my friends now.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice that I had began brushing my teeth. I continued to brush my teeth, with my thoughts returning to Lucy. For one day, she sure is on my thoughts a lot.

She is a charming person, after all. She's nice, caring, cool, funny, smart, pretty… the list could go on. The best part: she didn't fangirl over me. I know, I've mentioned that a lot, but it's just awesome.

Finished with brushing my teeth, I walked back into her room, bag in hand. She was at her desk, and was writing something. She put her pen down, and turned around.

She seemed startled by my presence; I guess she hadn't noticed when I walked into the room. "I'm going to go brush my teeth now." She said, and walked past me into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

I knew it wasn't right, but I had to urge to go over to her desk and see what she was writing. There was a piece of paper, with an envelope next to it. The front of the paper was still facing up, so I began to read, with the small part of me telling me it was wrong.

 _Dear Mom,_

 _How are you doing? I hope it's 'okay.' Me? I'm doing well, I guess. My life has been a little hectic lately._

 _I bet you'll never guess who I met today… Do you give up? Well, it was Sting Eucliffe! I'm not sure if you have TV where you are, but he's an actor and a model. It's a long story how we met – So I'll save it for a different day._

 _Anyway, his house has a gas leak, so he asked if he could stay at my place. I was skeptical, but it ended up being a lot of fun._

 _But, onto the bad news. My rent is going up seventy-five (75) jewels (Js). Sting offered to help me pay, but you know how I feel about taking money. So I made up a lie, saying I'll have to stop buying clothes. In fact, unless I get a sudden raise, I'll have to get a second job. I'm just glad this is happening after Michelle is visiting._

 _And, I know I left because of him, but how's dad? He only turned cold because of your death. He was just as affected by it as I was. I hope he's okay, because I still love him. I hope he changes soon._

 _Love,_

 _Lucy Heartfilia_

I can't believe it. She _lied_ to me. Why? I guess she doesn't have to tell me the truth, seeing as she barely knows me, but it does hurt. I thought we were becoming good friends.

She's putting more works on herself. A second job? She already has enough stress. And this letter. _Isn't her mother dead?_ She even said so in the letter. But… Why did she write a letter than.

I was going to have to ask her when she got out of the bathro-

"I'm done, Sting." I turned, and she flinched. Probably from the anger I most likely had written all over my face. "W-What's wrong?"

 _"What's wrong?"_ I asked, my voice mixed with anger and hurt, "Why did you lie to me?"

She looked startled, "You read the letter, didn't you?" All I did was nod. "Why?"

"I don't know!" My voice was raised, and she flinched again. "But, why are you putting so much work on yourself. I said I'd help you pay. And why are you writing a letter to your mom? I thought you said she was dead. You even said so in the letter."

I looked at her, and my heart slightly broke. She had tears in her eyes. She had tears in her eyes, _because of me._

I took a stepped forward, making her flinch again, "Look, I'm sorry. It's just… It hurt when I see that you lied. Let's just sleep, and talk about this tomorrow." She nodded. I went over to her bed, while she went and turned off the lights. Our only source of light was now nature's natural night lights: the moon and the stars. The light shining through the curtains of her window.

I got in the bed first, and scooted towards the wall. She came in next. Our backs were facing each other; my face to the wall, hers to the room.

"Good night, Sting." I heard her say.

"Good night, Lucy." I replied, before sleep came over me.

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

 _"Lucy, get back here!" I heard him say. But I didn't turn around, I kept running. Running from the man I've been hiding from for the past year and a half. The man who made my life so upsetting._

 _My father._

 _I kept going straight, ignoring his commands. My feet were getting tired, and my legs were sore from running for some time. I soon made it out of my father's land. I was soon in a forest. The cool dirt much more relaxing, than the hard cobble path I had been taking._

 _Although, my feet would occasionally hit a rock or fallen branch, causing me to stub one of my toes. But my freedom would be worth it._

 _But then, the forest changed, and I was back in Magnolia. I stopped running and smiled. I was back. I continued my way down the street, regaining my breath._

 _My path, though, was soon blocked by a person. Not any person. The crazy lady from the restaurant._

 _The one who vowed to hurt me emotionally and physically._

 _"You'll regret messing with me." She hissed. And, before I knew it, she drew a small dagger from her purse, and stuck it in my gut. Then, she twisted it. I let out a cry. One filled with agony._

 _Everything started to fade…_

And then, I awoke from my sleep.

 **Sting's P.O.V**

I woke up to a scream. Not just any scream, Lucy's scream. I turned around almost instantly, to see her holding herself up with her arms on the mattress.

Before I could speak, she did, "I'm sorry, Sting, did I wake you up."

"I don't care." I said, "Are you okay?"

She looked at me, before breaking down, "No… I'm not." She said, and some tears fell from her eyes. "I haven't had a dream about _him_ in a while. And now _she's_ in it."

"Who are they?" I asked, concerned.

"My father and that crazy lady from earlier."

"Tell me everything." And she didn't object. She told me how the dream would usually go with her father yelling at her, and her running into the forest. But then she told me about how the crazy lady – Minerva – found her running, and killed her.

I hugged her and pulled her head into my chest, "Don't worry, I'll make sure it won't happen. Just… go back to sleep."

And, for once, she didn't object, or try to move from my hold. She did as I said. I held her tighter, afraid that if I let go… She would be lost.

I'm not sure why I feel so scared of losing her, but I've only come up with one reason:

 _I think I'm falling for her._

* * *

 **So, hey! How was it? I think this was one of the more... emotional chapters. But, hey! Emotions are what make a story.**

 **Anyway, tell me what you think will happen next. I don't exactly have a set idea yet, so maybe put some good suggestions down there... And I might borrow - steal - some good ideas.**

 **Also, there's a poll that should - hopefully - be open on my page. It's on whether I should do scheduled updates, or update whenever. So, until it's finished, I'm just going to update whenever.**

 **Also, I'm going to do a little game...**

 **My name starts with the letter 'P.' If someone can guess my name right, on their FIRST try, I'll either update twice that week, or make a one-shot in their honor. But, I suck at one-shots, so you might as well pick the double update.**

 **Anyway, see you guys next chapter.**

 **~P...**


	5. Chapter 05: Morning, With Two Blondes

**I'm SO upset, I didn't even make two-thousand words! But, I needed to get a chapter up, or felt like I needed to. Anyway, I need help. I only need one person to answer really, but still.**

 **These are two random questions, but I'll explain them next chapter.**

 **-Would you rather go outside and bask in the sun and heat.**

 **-Or stay inside and read books and *cough* my *cough* fanfics.**

 **Just answer! At LEAST one person. Okay, well, sorry that this is short.**

 **Unexpected Love; Chapter 05: Morning, With Two Blondes**

* * *

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

I awoke to my annoying, yet useful, alarm clock. And, no matter how useful it is, I groaned, like every morning. I was about to turn it off, but, before I could even open my eyes, it stopped.

"Huh?" I voiced my confused thought. I opened my eyes, and was greeted by a very muscular chest. I blushed red, and moved my head upwards, trying to find out whose chest it was. I was greeted by Sting's face, and, if possible, turned even redder.

I tried to turn, but something held me in place. I looked down at me waist, where I felt a weight on me, and saw an arm. I looked back up, and saw Sting blush a little. _I'm glad it's not just me who's embarrassed,_ I thought.

He swiftly removed his arm off my waist, and said, "Sorry… About… That…" He sounded so awkward, that I started to laugh. He gave me a questioning look.

In between laughs, I managed to speak, "You just… Sounded so… Awkward!" I got up, and continue sitting on the bed. Soon, Sting got in the same position next to me.

Glancing at the clock, I remembered why it rang in the first place: school. I internally groaned. _I'm so glad it's Friday,_ the voice inside my head said; and I couldn't help but agree.

The time was six o' seven (6:07AM), and I decided that I should take a shower. Normally, I would take a bath, but, seeing as Sting's here, he would also need to freshen up. "I'm going to shower." I told him, while opening my cabinet to grab clothes.

"Okay, I'll take one afterwards." He said, as I nodded in acknowledgement. I grabbed my school uniform, and went into the bathroom. I closed and locked the door, before putting my clothes on the counter.

I took a deep breath, and exhaled, "Okay, Lucy, Michelle comes today. Just stay calm and cool." I began to strip, and turned on the hot water.

The topic of Michelle made me realize something: I had to buy a new mattress. I couldn't let her sleep on the couch, and neither could I let Sting. They couldn't sleep together, that would be awkward. I know I did, but it's not like he gave me a choice. I, personally, would be fine with sleeping on the couch.

I stepped in the shower and groaned. _It looks like I'm going to have to take some money out of my savings,_ I thought, _Looks like my spa vacation is going to have to wait._

Pushing those thoughts, I decided I would let this shower be my relaxation time. But, alas, my relaxation would have to end early. I couldn't let Sting go to school without freshening up, it would ruin his image.

I chuckled at that thought.

* * *

 **Sting's P.O.V**

Once Lucy went into the bathroom, I lied back down. I was grateful for her letting me stay. I would have to find a way to pay her back.

My thoughts soon drifted back to last night; how natural it felt to have her head against my chest.

 _Woah, slow down, Sting,_ I told myself, _Take it slow. You're not even sure how you feel for her. Just… stay as a friend, for now…_

I glance at the clock, and it read six-fifteen (6:15AM). Soon, I heard my phone go off. I quickly searched my bags, scouring for my phone. It was in the second bag I looked in. I grabbed it, and turned the screen on.

I had a text message from Rogue: _Did you find a place to stay?_

 _Yeah,_ I replied, before quickly adding: _I'll tell you at school._

I looked at my phone's battery; it read fifty-seven percent (57%). That should be enough to last the day. I'd have to go buy a new charger after school.

"Sting, I finished. It's your turn." I turned my head in surprise, and saw Lucy standing in the room; dressed and ready to go. I nodded, and grabbed a bag of clothes that I was sure had my school uniform.

I quickly entered the bathroom, and locked the door. I placed my bag on the counter, and began to strip myself of my clothes. I turned the water on. I stepped into the shower, and began to wash myself.

* * *

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

Sting went into the bathroom, as I went into the kitchen. I normally ate a nice, small breakfast – a muffin or some yogurt – but Sting would probably like some, as some people call it, real food.

Opening my fridge, I looked around. I saw some eggs that I bought yesterday, and took them out; along with some orange juice.

I crack the eggs, put them in a bowl, seasoned them, and began scrambling them. While scrambling my and Sting's eggs, I heard my phone go off. I put the bowl down on the kitchen counter, and headed into my room. I grabbed my phone, wondering why someone would text me this early.

It was a message from Michelle: _Lucy, my train's going to be a day or two late, something happened to the engine._

So, Michelle wouldn't be here today, that's one way to dampen my mood. All I sent her back was an 'Okay,' and returned to the kitchen. I grabbed a frying pan, and turned on the stove. I put some butter on the pan, before returning to the eggs, to finish scrambling them.

After a minute, I put the eggs on the stove, and went to the kitchen table. I began to think about random thoughts, _I wonder what I got on the test; I should be getting the results today. And – should I make bacon, as well?_

 _I think I have some… But maybe Sting isn't even hungry! Who am I kidding, who isn't hungry in the morning? I barely know him; he might not eat bacon!_

While I was debating with myself about making more food or not, I heard Sting speak, "Uh… L-Lucy?" He sounded… nervous.

His voice came from the bathroom, so I decided to go check out the problem. "Yeah, Sting?"

But nothing could've prepare me for what I was about to see.

 _Sooner or later my face will permanently be red._

* * *

 **Sting's P.O.V**

I stepped out of the shower, and realized that I forgot to bring a towel. So, naturally, I opened a cabinet in her bathroom, looking for a towel. I'm sure she won't mind.

Soon enough, I found a towel. It was light pink, but, being me, I could make anything manly. Besides, it's not like anyone will see me in it. I dried myself, and put the towel around my waist. I grabbed my bag and opened it.

And I realized that I was wrong. This bag didn't have my clothes… It had some of the blankets Lucy had bought yesterday. The only way was for me to go and find the right bag.

I took a deep breath, before deciding to be safe, "Uh… L-Lucy?"

"Yeah, Sting?" She said, her voice coming from the kitchen. I was safe to go into her room and grab my bag. I tightened the towel around my waist and stepped into the room.

As I stepped in, so did someone else. The only other person in the apartment: Lucy. I felt myself getting hot. _Very hot_. But it wasn't just me, Lucy also turned red.

I mean, who wouldn't? Your guest, who's undeniably sexy, but you know barely anything about, walks into your room, in nothing but a towel. A very _small_ towel. That only went to your knees.

"L-Lucy, I-I g-grabbed th-the wrong b-bag," I stuttered, "T-That's why I c-came back in-into here."

She just nodded, and left the room, face just as red – if not redder – than mine. I looked through a few bags, and quickly made my way back into the bathroom.

After getting dressed, I exited the bathroom. I held her towel in one hand, not knowing where to put it. Not knowing what to do, I decided to ask her, "Lucy, where do you want your towel. I kind of forgot to buy my own, so I used one of yours…" I trailed off, as I smelt something _delicious._

Or it smelt delicious. My stomach growled slightly. She entered her room from the kitchen, "I'll take it." She said; face slightly less red, "I made some food… I hope you like scrambled eggs." She quietly said.

I nodded as I handed her the towel. She went one way, presumably the other side of the room or her bathroom, as I went into the kitchen.

The eggs, she said she made, were on the table. There were two plates, two forks, and two glasses of orange juice. I went and sat down. As I grabbed a fork, Lucy walked back into the room. She handed me a key.

"What's this for?" I asked.

She looked at me, "It's a key to the apartment. I have some stuff to do after school, so this is for if you want to come back."

I shook my head, "I'll come with you."

"You sure?" She looked somewhat unsure and hesitant.

I nodded as I put some of the egg in my mouth. She didn't say anything afterwards; she just sat next to me, and ate.

It didn't take long for us to finish – me finishing a few minutes before her. By the time we finished and put everything away, it was about six-forty (6:40AM).

"So, when do you leave for school?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

She shrugged, "Around seven (7:00AM) or seven-fifteenish (7:15AM). I like to be there by seven-thirty (7:30AM), so I can spend some time in the library before school starts."

I nodded, and then heard a knock at the door.

* * *

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

While Sting and I were talking, there was a knock at the door. Sting looked confused – probably wondering who would come to somebody's house so early – while I knew exactly who it was.

"Just wait here." I told Sting, and made my way to the door. Even though I was sure I knew who it was, I had to check. I went on my toes, and looked through the peephole. Sometimes, only be 5'05 had its disadvantages.

And it was _exactly_ who I was expecting.

"Come in…"

* * *

 **Usually, I would make each P.O.V longer, but, this was a short chapter. I didn't have much time to type it, that why.**

 **Anyway, remember to answer those questions!**

 **Also - it's a shame, though - nobody tried to guess my real name, so I'm just not gonna do it.**

 **My real name is... Peter!**

 **Well, 'til next time,**

 **~Peter AKA AGuyOnAComputer**


	6. Chapter 06: Jessamine and Salmon Hair

**Hey guys! A kind of earlier update. Anyway, I'm introducing two new characters in person, and mentioning two others. Also, I will explain last chapters questions at the ending, for it will spoil the beginning of this chapter if it were to be put up here.**

 **Also, I couldn't fit the full title when uploading this chapter. So the title below is the full title!**

 **That's it for up here! Type to you at the end of the chapter!**

 **Unexpected Love; Chapter 06: Jessamine Lovelace and Salmon Hair Newbie**

* * *

 **Lucy's P.O.V.**

"Come in, _Levy."_ I said, opening the door for my expected – for me at least – visitor.

"Hey, Lu!" Levy said, giving me a smile. Levy McGarden: sixteen (16), like me; short, bookworm, and young author. Levy, although an author, is very shy. And by _very,_ I mean _super._ She writes her books under the pseudonym: _'Jessamine Lovelace.'_

But, as _'Jessamine Lovelace,'_ she's only published four (4) novels. She's written seven (7) novels in total, but she doesn't like to release all her stories. She actually wrote those unpublished novels for people. She even wrote one for me, which I told her she didn't have to do. She said it was nothing, but, as an 'author-wannabe,' I know writing novels aren't just 'nothing.' They take a lot of work and dedication.

"Wait!" I told Levy, "There's someone else here, someone you'll never expect."

She tilted her head, "Who?"

I took a deep breath, "Just step into the kitchen." My answer was blunt, but I didn't know any other way to put it.

Nodding, she made her way into the kitchen. Once she entered, she ran back out. She began speaking, "Is that-"

I nodded, confirming it was Sting.

"Are you two-"

I shook my head. I just met him, why would we be dating?

"Will you-"

"Explain?" I interrupted. She nodded. "Later." I said. She frowned, before looking back at me and smiling. "What?"

"Nothing!" She replied, obviously trying to hide something from me. I sighed, knowing I would, in no way, be able to break her.

Walking back into the kitchen, I motioned for Levy to follow me. Sting looked at me when I enter, giving me a questioning look. "This is Levy; she's my best friend. Every morning, we walk with each other to school, because she and her family live down the street. Anyway," I said, "I'll explain any other questions later. For now," I continued, "Levy, as you saw, this is Sting. Sting, this is Levy."

Levy stepped forward, "Nice to meet you, Sting. I'm a fan of your work… Even though you've been on a few month hiatus."

"I like to call it a 'vacation.'" Sting said, looking around the room.

The next few minutes were filled with an awkward silence. Sting continuously looking around the room, Levy twiddling her thumbs, and me pacing back and forth. Soon, the clock hit seven (7:00AM), and I decided to break the silence, "How about we go to school?"

"Okay, Lu." Levy said, while Sting just nodded.

I went into my room to grab my bag, before noticing something, "Sting, do you have a backpack or something for school?"

"I do, I just leave it at school when I don't have any homework." I nodded in understanding.

After Levy and I double-checked everything in our school bags, we and Sting headed off for school.

* * *

 **Sting's P.O.V**

The walk to school didn't take very long, about ten (10) minutes. Lucy and Levy were talking about 'girl' stuff, while I just looked around. It was early in the morning, but there were actually a lot of fangirls out.

And they _all_ sent glares at Lucy and Levy. It irritated me. In a perfect world, there would be no fangirls and _she_ would be alive.

Removing that thought from my head, I started to observe Levy more. She was short – I mean _extremely_ short. She had blue hair, which looked natural, but I was sure it wasn't possible. She was wearing the regular school uniform, but had an orange headband on.

She wasn't bad. And, no, I don't mean looks; I mean personality wise. She was a little more fangirlish than Lucy, who isn't much of a fangirl. I could deal with her.

Back to reality, Lucy, Levy, and I were standing in front of the school. I look down at the two, "So?" My word came out as a question.

Lucy looked up, "We're going to the library; so I guess it's 'good bye,' for now."

"I wouldn't say 'good bye,' I'd say: 'see you later.' Also," I added, "Meet me here, after school. No questions."

She nodded, and then she and Levy left. I looked around, and saw all the girls glaring at the two, mostly Lucy.

"Sting, what are you doing?" A voice behind me said, "Last I checked, you never like girls, well beside _me."_

I turned around, "Minerva, can you really not get it? Even after Rogue flat out told you yesterday?"

"Look," she said, "She's not _exactly_ on my good side, so it would be safer if you stayed away from her. I wouldn't want you to get hurt, _honey."_

"Don't call me that." I angrily said. "And: _stay away from her."_

Smiling wickedly, she turned around, saying: "Oh, I'll stay away from her, but _not_ her life."

I clenched my fists. _Take deep breaths,_ I told myself, _Make sure nothing happens to Lucy. You can do that._

"Sting, are you okay?" I turned my head to find Rogue standing there.

I nodded, "Yeah, but I might need your help in a few things." He raised his eyebrow, encouraging me to continue. I sighed, "It's Minerva, she…"

* * *

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

"Lu, why did he want you to meet him after school?" Levy pondered. I shrugged, and, before I could get a word out, Levy exploded with excitement, "You two are going on a date, aren't you guys?"

My face drastically changed pigments, "LEVY! NO!"

Levy frowned, "But you two would look great together!"

Shaking my head, I began to speak again, "Levy, I just met him yesterday. The reason he's staying at my house, is because his place has a gas leak, and he asked if he could crash at my place." I took a deep breath, "I was skeptical, but my conscience wouldn't allow me to say no."

"But why did he ask you?" Levy inquired.

"He was with me. He wanted to get to know me better," I said, as we turned a corner in the hallway, "So he asked me to hang out with him after I finished working. Conveniently, my manager gave me the rest of the day off. I told him 'okay,' and he just helped me with a few errands. He got the call about his gas leak while I was with him."

Levy, nodding, asked one final question, "That never answered my _original_ question: why does he want you after school?"

I laughed nervously, "I guess I hadn't answered that… Anyway!" I said, trying to change the topic of my embarrassment, "I told him I had a few more errands after school, and he offered to come with me."

I finished explaining everything, as we reached the library. "Hey, Levy," She looked at me, "Did you ever finish reading that book; I've been dying to borrow it."

She nodded, opened her backpack, and took a book out. She handed it to me, and I observed the title: **"The Mortal Instruments| Book One | City Of Bones."**

"Thanks, Levy!" I said loudly, earning glares from around the library. Lowering my voice, I said, "It seems like such a good book!"

She smiled, "It is! I've already ordered the rest of the series! I know it's a little crazy, but they're so good!"

"Can I borrow those, once you're done, of course?" I said. Levy nodded, and we went to out usual spot in the library in the center of the room. Most of the furniture in the library was mahogany, like most things in Magnolia.

In the center of the library was a large, oval, wool carpet, which held intricate designs on it. Surrounding it, were 2 couches, which were parallel to each other, as were two arm chairs. Beside the arm chairs, were two, like everything else, mahogany side tables.

Much to my and Levy's surprise, a certain red haired senior was sitting on one of the arm chairs. I slowly approached her, asking, "Erza, what are you doing here?"

Erza Scarlet: seventeen (17); student council president, scariest person most people have met, and model. I could understand why she was a model; she was absolutely _gorgeous!_

Instead of the regular school uniform, she wore a white collared shirt, which was covered by a red blazer, and a black skirt. The school had tried to get her to wear the regular uniform, but they then, unfortunately, had to face Erza's wrath.

Erza looked at me, a smile etched across her face, "I thought I'd pay you and Levy a visit. It seems the information I gathered was true, you two do come here every morning."

"Erza," Levy said, "Don't tell me you used force to get your information."

Erza smiled, "Only when I could tell they were lying to me." She then grabbed a strawberry cake, which was on the side table, and took a bite out of it. Food wasn't allowed in the library, but, after the 'school uniform incident,' as most people referred to it, the staff decided to let Erza do most anything she pleased.

And, although it sounded very unprofessional, I would do the same. I shook my head, "I don't understand how you eat so much cake, but never gain any weight."

She pointed her fork at me, and proudly stated her usual answer: "It's because I'm student council president."

"But that doesn't make any sense!" Levy exclaimed.

Erza shook her head, "It doesn't have to; I'm student council president." Levy and I sighed. There was no getting through to her. In fact, rumors have spread that teachers give Erza good grades, because they're too scared to fail her. Erza had quickly destroyed that rumor… And the people who started it.

I heard one of them had a broken arm, but was too scared to press charges. I glanced at the clock; it was seven-forty-one (7:41AM). I guess time flies when you're with your friends.

"Hey, guys," I said, gaining both of their attention, "I'm going to head off to my locker; I mean, it is on the other side of school."

"Would you like me to accompany you, Lucy? You know, to make sure any _delinquents_ don't mess with you." Erza said.

I shook my head, "I'm sure I'll be fine. Besides," I added, "You've taught me a thing or two… Or twelve, about self-defense."

With Erza's approval, or 'blessing,' as some may call it, I left the library. I opened my bag, and grabbed my phone out, to check if I had gotten any messages. I had gotten one from Yukino.

 _Lucy, I'm not going to be at school today – sick. Could you tell Mr. Conbolt?_ It read.

I sent: _Yeah; hope you get better soon!_

I stuffed the phone back in my bag, and continued to make my way to my locker. _Left… Left… Straight… Right… Here we are!_ I said in my head.

My locker was on the east side of the school, with the rest of the juniors. I began to put my combination in, when I heard a noise beside me. I turned, and saw a _pink_ haired boy opening the locker next to me.

I was confused, even more so when he successfully opened the locker. That was nobody's locker, it was empty.

Maybe he snuck into the office and stole the combination. I decided to confront him, "Excuse me," I said, gaining his attention, "What are you doing? Nobody has that locker. Did you steal the combination?"

He suddenly burst out laughing. I was even more confused. He laughed so hard, tears started to come out of his eyes. Once he settled down, he looked at me, "I didn't steal the combination – I'm new here!"

I paled. _How could I be SO stupid!_ I inwardly scolded. I laughed awkwardly, "Oh, sorry."

"No problem! I'm Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. What's your name?" _Sounds... Familiar._

"Lucy!" I said. He looked like he was expecting me to continue. I sighed, "Sorry, I don't give out my last name, unless I'm close friends with that person."

He grinned, "That gives me a whole new reason to become friends with you!" I smiled; I had never met anyone so optimistic in my life.

"I'm guessing you're a junior, since you're in the junior section." I said, trying to make casual conversation.

He shook his head, "Nope, I'm a senior; they just didn't have any spare lockers over there. That's a good thing!" I looked at him, confused. He grinned again, "I don't have to be near Ice Freak!" I was even more confused by that.

"What?" Is all I could say.

"He's new; moved here with me. Anyway," He said, "Another good this I got put here, is that I got to meet you, Luce!"

"Luce?"

He nodded, "That's my nickname for you; 'Lucy' is too long."

"They both have four letters!" I exclaimed. I never knew seniors could be so dumb.

He shrugged, "But it sounds shorter." His reasoning was kind of pathetic.

I sighed, before looking at him, "Hey, is your hair natural?"

"Yeah, why?"

 _Really? Why?_ I sighed, "It's because I've never met anyone with natural pink hair."

I saw him twitch a little, before he burst, "IT'S SALMON, NOT PINK!"

I shook my head, "It's _PINK!"_

We continued our bickering, until the bell rang, signaling we had five minutes to get to class, causing both of us to panic.

* * *

 **Okay, much typing to be done here! First off, I do not own "The Mortal Instruments," I simply used it because I absolutely LOVE that series. Read all six books in three and a half months.**

 **Now, the questions from last chapter. Firstly, I'd like to thank: "FDsecretart," for being the only person to answer. Shame on the rest of you! Just kidding! But thanks!**

 **The question about the sun, was suppose to resemble Natsu, because he uses fire dragon slaying magic.**

 **The question about reading, was suppose to, as seen in the chapter, Levy, because she's a bookworm.**

 **Even so, I decided to add both of them in this chapter.**

 **Now, do you guys remember the "she" Sting keeps talking about? I bet you guys thought it was Yukino? Well, it might still be! Or it may not be, leave your guesses in the reviews! You guys really thought I would tell you who it was? No, no, no!**

 **And, question for you guys: where did I get Levy's pseudonym? Anyone know? If someone guesses correctly, I'll update early! Maybe...**

 **That's it for now! Normally I don't say this, but please review! I smile whenever I get positive feedback, because it makes me feel happy. Plus, it motivates me. So, if you have the ability to, review! I'm not forcing you or anything, so you don't have to. I'm just... encouraging it.**

 **That really is it!**

 **Type to you guys soon!**

 **~Peter**


	7. Chapter 07: She Was

**Okay, guys, my break from updating is over. But, I know you weren't expecting this story to be updated first. Well, there are a few reasons for that.**

 **One: This was actually the only thing I had been able to write. I know, not much - it's even shorter than usual. I wasn't feeling the motivation. Again, review and give me ideas and motivation!**

 **Two: Scheduled updates seem to be winning the poll (which ends at the end of the month), and I know how I will update if it does. I will mention it if it wins, and then this will make more sense. For now, until the poll is over, I will just be updating at random.**

 **Sorry for such a short chapter, but please (try to) enjoy.**

 **Unexpected Love; Chapter 07: She Was**

* * *

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

Rushing down the hallway to get to class on time, I started thinking about Natsu. His name sounds so familiar. Maybe I heard people say mention his name – I mean, news of a new student with _pink_ hair sounds like it would spread fast.

Pushing those thoughts aside, I rushed through the door for my English class. I glanced at the clock, as I made my way to my seat in the center of the room, and sighed in relief when I noticed I had thirty (30) seconds to spare.

I put my book and notebook on my desk, while I grabbed a pencil out of my bag.

Soon, the teacher, Mr. Conbolt, started to speak. "Okay, class, today I'm going to cover something elementary." He turned around to face the chalkboard, "Most of you are probably wondering _what_ that is. Well," He turned back around, "It is what you should use when you group people. An example is when you use 'me an you,' when you should use, 'you and I;' or vise-versa."

I inwardly groaned, _I already know this, though._ He kept on speaking, "I thought that you guys would know this by _tenth_ (10th) grade. I'll give you some examples from the papers you guys wrote earlier this week. Example one, 'Me and Stephanie went shopping.' It should be: 'Stephanie and _I_ went shopping.'" He sighed, "Or this one: 'Him and her went to the store.'" He shook his head, " _She and he._ Is that so hard!"

Soon, after realizing that was all he was going to speak about today, I zoned out. It's not that I don't care, but I'm a straight A student in English, so there's hardly any point in listening to this, since I already know it.

 _Okay, so I need to get a new mattress. I heard that there's a sale somewhere in town, maybe they sell some mattresses. Or I could go to the actual mattress store. I could order and they would bring it within twenty-four (24) hours – so by the time Michelle, Sting, and I sleep. Unless, miraculously, Sting's gas leak is fixed quickly._

My train of thoughts was broken by someone placing a note on my desk. _Huh?_ I unfolded it, after making sure the Mr. Conbolt was still focused on the board.

 _Did you hear about the two new celebrity students who just came here?_

 _From, Lisanna_

Yes, Lisanna and I were in the same class. We _usually_ talked before class, but, seeing as I came in with barely enough time to spare, we couldn't today.

I quickly made sure that the teacher wasn't looking, before writing

 _No, but could we please talk about this after class?_

 _-Lucy_

Folding the note, I gave it to the person next to me, and asked them to get it to Lisanna. I glanced back at the board, before glancing at Lisanna. She smiled and nodded.

Smiling, I turned back to the board, happy that I had friends who understood.

* * *

 **Sting's P.O.V**

"I see." Rogue said after I finished explaining Lucy's situation. "Personally, I suggest you just keep an eye on her _and_ Minerva. Of course, Minerva would stay out of Lucy's way if you were with her – she doesn't want to harm you. But, if you were with Minerva, you could try to find out what she's planning. Either way, though, there's still the chance of failure."

Nodding, I grabbed my phone out of my pocket to check the time. The time was seven-thirty-five (7:35AM). "I'm gonna head off – see you at second period." Rogue nodded, and I was on my way.

Rogue and I had three classes together – second period, (Earth) Science, fourth period, Math, and sixth period, P.E (Physical Education). Sixth period was the end of the day, so Rogue and I would just stick with each other after that.

We also had the same lunch period, if you counted that as a class.

Along my way to my locker, which was at the west side of the school, fangirls kept on, well, fangirling. I may be used to it, but I'll never like it.

Soon, I started to think about Lucy's errands we'll be doing this afternoon. More so, what _exactly_ are we doing? Maybe I should've asked. _School hasn't started yet, maybe I should call her? Wait, I don't have her number! I'll have to get it later, after school._

As I went closer to the senior side, less and less fangirls were around. _That's strange? It's not like I don't enjoy the change though._

In the distance, I saw a crowd of girls. And said crowd was near my locker. I walked forward. "What's going on?" I asked nobody in particular.

A girl turned around; before she started squealing, "Sting! Oh! Well, there's a new student here, and he's a celebrity… And has the locker right next to yours."

"Thanks." I unconsciously said. But, by the time she was done speaking, her squealing had gotten the attention of all the fangirls. I mean, of course they would come to me. I _am_ the sexiest person in Magnolia – or, most likely, all of Fiore.

I pushed my way through the crowd, trying to see who this new student was. When I got through the crowd no one was there. _Damn. Just who is this new student?_

I guess I'd have to ask around. I wouldn't ask these fangirls, no – asking one attracted the rest.

Before opening my lockers, I decided to get myself some extra room. Turning around, I started speaking, "Ladies, do you mind giving me some space?" With a smile and a wink, they dispersed. It was as if I was the ruler of the whole female population in Fiore High – save a few people.

After opening my locker and grabbing my copy of: _'Fiore's History,'_ I started to make my way towards my history class.

* * *

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

It was now third period – my art class. Today, we weren't learning anything new; we were just finishing up our abstract art we started to make a few days ago. Our art teacher, Mr. (Reedus) Jonah, believes you shouldn't be rushed in art, and gives us an ample amount of time.

We were working alone, but I was waiting for somebody to arrive. Who is this somebody? Well, I have no clue. All Mr. Jonah told me is that there's a new person in our class and since there's only today left on our project – and seeing as I'm already done – he wants me to help the new student. But they seem to be running late. To be exact, they seem to be running _fifteen_ minutes late.

The door soon burst open, and a familiar pink haired guy entered, panting. "Sorry, Mr. Teacher guy… I… Couldn't find the… Class."

"I'll let it slide this _once,_ Mr. Dragneel, mostly because it's your first day. Now," He pointed at me, "Go sit next to Lucy – she'll be showing you the ropes."

Natsu looked over at me, and grinned. I couldn't help but grin back, even though I was confused. He _said_ he was a senior, so why does he keep getting put in the junior classes?

As he made his way towards me, something unexpected happened. People – the girls, really – started _complaining._

"Why can't I help him?"

"Why should you? I should help him!"

Stuff, like that, was said. I tried piecing everything together. _Familiar name… Girls complaining… Is he… Famous? I wasn't sure! Maybe Lisanna would know, but I didn't have time to talk to her after class, like we had planned._

You see, Mr. Conbolt had ranted so much, he lost track of time. Of course, the bell rang, and that helped him… Sort of… He had kept us a little after to hand back the papers he had been going over.

Back to the topic at hand, if he was, it would make some sense. But, even though he's a nice guy, I'm sick and tired of knowing famous guys. I've known Sting for a day, and I could barely handle the glares from his fangirls.

But… Maybe he's _not_ famous. Who am I kidding, there's no denying it with the evidence I've gathered.

"Hey, Luce!" Natsu said, as he took the seat next to me.

Trying my best to ignore the famous factor, I greeted him with a – nervous – smile, "Hey, Natsu! But, aren't you a senior?

He nodded, "But, apparently, my art skills aren't 'up to par.'"

 _I've never heard of anyone not passing art – mostly because art is about expressing yourself. Are his skills really_ that _bad?_

"Well, don't worry, Natsu! Mr. Jonah judges on efforts, so you'll make it!" I wasn't lying either. Natsu seems so optimistic; he's bound to pass this class.

After a few minutes of working with Natsu, I found myself proven wrong. His skills _weren't_ up to par. But, he doesn't seem to care – which is a good thing.

But, no matter how much I tried to ignore it, I couldn't get over the fact that I still wasn't sure he was a celebrity.

Taking a deep breath, I decided to ask him, "Hey, Natsu?"

"Yeah, Luce?" He replied with.

I breathed in again, "Do you, you know, happen to be… Famous?" Even though I made it blunt, there was really no other way to ask that was reasonable.

He made eye contact with me and nodded, "I'm a singer. I thought you knew. Everyone else seems to notice…"

Shaking my head, I said, "I didn't know. In fact, I only came to realize when people started complaining." I laughed, a little, at how obvious things become with the simplest things.

"So," He said, "Are you only gonna be friends with me 'cause you know who I am?"

Shocked that he would say that kind of thing, I smiled and shook my head, "Nope. I'm friends with people for who they are on the inside, not who others think they are." I swallowed, "That's something my mother taught me."

"She seems like a great person." Natsu said.

 _"She was."_ Those words came out of my mouth before I knew it. But I _did_ know it would spark a lot of questions from Natsu.

* * *

 **So, yes, short but left at a kind of cliffhanger. In fact, what I have planned next will have all of you freaking out! If I go through with it... Anyway, try guessing.**

 **That's it! But, I want you guys to tell me how fast you want to have the 'happy couple' get together. I'm planning on taking it slow, but, if enough people want it sooner, I'm willing to change it. But, keep in mind, that it would make the story _much_ shorter.**

 **It's your choice!**

 **~Peter**


	8. Chapter 08: School News

**This is the shortest chapter I have ever written for "Unexpected Love." I'm kind of ashamed, but I have my reasons, which I will, most likely, briefly explain.**

 **One, my uncle's family have been visiting practically all summer, and they leave Tuesday, August 2nd, 2015. I'm trying to spend as much time as I can with them. And, tomorrow, August 1st, 2015, my cousin is coming to visit, and I'm going with my other uncle - who does live in the same area I do - to pick her up. You may be like: "It's just family." But family _is_ important. Most of my family live Overseas, so we very rarely see them in person. Besides my other uncle, who visits 2-3 times a year (If you're wondering, I have 9 uncles, 4 aunts, and they've all been married at some point. Big family.).**

 **Also, I have a life. I'm not saying that as a mean thing, I mean that I have things to do. I'm not a big person, but I am about 10 or 15 pounds (About 8 kilos, I believe) overweight. I'm trying to fix that by walking everyday with my buddy.**

 **And, I know I'm rambling, but I have one more thing to say: the poll is closed, and "Whenever I can" updates won - which I'm thankful for. I'm really thankful because school is coming up, and a family vacation, more family, and - something amazing (just kidding) - my birthday! Which is this Thursday (August 6th).**

 **I'm gonna put everything else on my mind at the end, because I feel like this is going to be longer than the chapter.**

* * *

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

Natsu just looked at me with a confused expression. He didn't speak, nor did I. It was moments like this that made we want to crawl into a hole and never return.

We continued to gaze at each other. It was only then that I noticed how his hair almost blended in with the walls, which were, surprisingly, magenta.

After a few minutes of staring, I decided to just get back to work, and be grateful he didn't ask anything. "A-Anyway," I started out with a stutter, but quickly covered it, "What brought you here to Magnolia?"

At first, he continued to stare, before he shook his head and smiled, "Well, I was tired of always traveling. So, me and Ice Princess-"

"Ice Princess and I." I corrected.

He waved his hand, "Whatever. Ice Princess and I – happy? – decided to find a place and settle down for the school year. We looked around and found Magnolia. From what we heard, it's all good!"

I smiled, "It is all good! I love it here. Well, anyway," I said, "We should finish working."

He nodded, and we continued to work on his 'art.' Along the journey, we had casual conversation, shared a few laughs, and, all in all, had a good time.

Soon, the bell rang, signaling the end of class, and the beginning of my lunch period. Natsu looked at me, smiling, he started to speak, "How 'bout we hang out after school?"

I shook my head and gave him an apologetic smile, "I can't – I have some errands to run."

"You need any help?" He asked.

I shook my head again, "I already have somebody helping me." I decided not to mention Sting, seeing as it really was none of his business who I had helping me.

He smiled, "Okay! See you around, Luce – maybe we can hang out in the future."

My apologetic smile turned into a genuine one. He was just so optimistic, "Yeah, in the future."

"Anyway, let's get going!"

"What do you me _'let's?'_ I have to get to lunch."

He smiled, like always, "Lucky! I have 'C' lunch. Besides, I gotta get something from my locker anyway."

At first, I was confused. Then, I remembered he had the locker next to me. "Okay."

We grabbed our books and bags before walking out of the classroom. Like being around Sting, I received glares – not as many glares, though. My guess would have to be that he's not as famous as Sting, or news of him coming to this school hasn't spread widely.

I soon decided to stop worrying about it. I shouldn't worry about anything, after all: it's Friday, I have the next few days off, and Michelle should be here soon. Content with my ability to stop worrying, I just kept repeating the list in my head.

And then stopped, once I realized something: why did Natsu and 'Ice Dude' start on a Friday. Normally, people would start at a new school earlier on in the week. It wasn't any of my business, though, so I pushed it aside.

After some time, we made it to our lockers. I had been thinking so much, I hadn't noticed how fast we were walking.

"Well, Luce," Natsu said, "I gotta head off; but, here."

He handed me a piece of paper, "Huh?

He grinned, "It's my number! Call me if you need anything!"

I couldn't help but grin back, "Okay! You better head off, though. It looks like you're running out of time." He gave me a confused look. Sighing, I continued, "Class? You have, like, a minute to get to yours." It seemed like it finally clicked, seeing that he started to panic.

Laughing, I finished putting my stuff in my locker, and grabbed a few dollars out of my bag. And, lastly, I checked my phone, and added Natsu's number.

Shutting my locker, I looked around. Natsu was nowhere in sight. I laughed again. _He sure does move quickly._

Smiling, I made my way to the cafeteria.

* * *

 **Sting's P.O.V**

The bell rang, and I couldn't help but be happy. Third period, my English class, had just ended. Not only was I happy to be out of the forsaken class, it was also lunch. And I was hungry.

With the amount I eat, people tend to wonder: _'How does Sting keep his glorious and absolutely perfect figure?'_ Well, the answer: I'm just _that_ amazing.

Making my way through the crowded hallways and clusters of fangirls, I soon found myself in front of my locker. I opened it and put my books inside. While grabbing some money, I heard a noise next to me.

Turning, I saw a guy. He had dark hair, was about the same height as me, and… Had his shirt _off!_

Shaking that last part aside, I realized this was who all the fangirls were crowding earlier. Well, if he can lessen the load on me, so be it. The load, of course, being fangirls.

I decided to confront him, "Hey."

He turned and looked at me, "Yeah?"

"Nothing; I just heard about you and decided to welcome you." I lied. I really just wanted to find out exactly who he was. "I'm Sting. Sting Eucliffe."

"I heard about you. Practically every girl here talks about you."

I shrugged, "Can't be helped; I'm just amazing in their eyes."

"You always that cocky?" He asked.

Shaking my head, I spoke, "Only when I can't help myself. By the way," I said, "Usually, when someone tells you their name, it's customary to tell them yours."

He chuckled lightly, "Gray. Gray Fullbuster. I gotta head off; I had 'A' lunch." I nodded, proud that I actually got his name – not like I couldn't accomplish a plan that simple.

Finally closing my locker, I began to head to the cafeteria. Along the way, as always, were crowds of fangirls. And, also as always, I give them a 'heartfelt' smile and make my quick escape.

Like yesterday, I took the hallway that had Lucy's locker. Maybe I would see her, maybe I wouldn't. It – the hallway – was just as deserted as yesterday, plus one. I didn't see Lucy throughout the whole way, making her the 'plus one.'

Even so, that didn't mean I wouldn't see her at lunch. I may not have seen her yesterday, but everyday is a new challenge.

Entering the cafeteria, I noticed a crowd of girls. A crowd that was, most likely, fawning over Rogue, until I arrived. It was that, or there was a random sale on beauty product in the middle of the cafeteria.

I chuckled at my own _amazing_ joke. I made my way to the crowd. Being taller than practically everyone in the crowd, I looked at the center of the. As expected, I saw black hair and signature red eyes.

Putting on my killer smile, I began to woo my way to the center. "Excuse me, ladies; I'm trying to get to Rogue."

I received many replies, such as: _'Of course, Sting!'_ or: _'Anything for you!'_ or other nonsense that I ignored.

"Hey, Rogue." I said, once I finally reached him.

He looked at me, and spoke, "Sting, I found out something you might want to know." I was going to ask 'what?', but he cut me of, "I'll tell you somewhere more secluded."

I nodded, and Rogue and I made our way to buy our lunches. Every girl who noticed us let us pass them in line.

Except for one.

The blonde in front of us turned around. She smiled, "Hey, Sting, Rogue! I didn't know you guys were behind me"

"We weren't." Rogue said, "The ladies just let us through."

"Oh. Anyway, it was nice seeing you again, Rogue. You, as well, Sting. Even though… You know." She said.

I nodded, knowing she was talking about my stay at her place. She continued smiling, "Well, I've got to pay for my lunch and eat it, obviously. See you guys at math." With a small wave, she turned around, paid for her food, and walk away. Also, as always, received glares.

Rogue and I paid for our food and made our way to a secluded area – something that's very hard for us to do. It was the abandoned classroom on the third floor, the same one in which we learned Lucy's secret.

Looking at Rogue, I took a seat on the old teacher's desk. "What is it that you're so sure I want to know?" I may sound like I don't believe he has something, but I know he does. Rogue can _always_ tell what's important or not.

He looked me in the eye, "It's about Minerva. She's left school early. But you and I _both_ know the Minerva doesn't just get sick." I nodded. Sure, Minerva does get sick every once in a while, but she powers through it. She doesn't let anything stop her.

In fact, she had a one-hundred five (105°F) fever, and she still continued with her work to destroy a person's life. She most likely had a temperature high enough to send her home, but not much.

"What do you think she's planning?" I asked, some worry evident in my voice.

He shook his head, "I couldn't say. I may be able to put clues together, but I have no information, besides that she left school."

I nodded, knowing Rogue's giving his all to help. We ate our lunch in silence. The silence, surprisingly, was broken by Rogue. "Sting, there is one more thing you may want to know."

I raised an eyebrow, "What?"

He _actually_ looked hesitant to tell me. He sighed, "There's somebody new here at this school."

"I know," I said, "Gray Fullbuster – met him earlier."

Rogue shook his head, "There's someone else." I motioned for him to continue. He looked me in the eye, like he always does when there's something important. " _Natsu Dragneel_ also started school here today."

I froze.

 _Why was he here._

* * *

 **Okay, what I really want to say is just: thank you! I got 5 reviews on the last chapter, which is great for me. The support is great - not just on this story, but also my other. I wanna see if you guys could review and give me your opinions again. The more reviews, the more motivation.**

 **There isn't much more, except that, since "Whenever I can" updates won, updates will be random, but they will be written better. That's because I won't have to force chapters. This one started out forced, but I got more inspired throughout writing. Inspired by what? Well, nature, of course! Maybe it's not so obvious, but nature inspires me. I just love it (her?).**

 **I plan on updating my profile soon and, finally, may I add, making a cover for my stories. Nothing fancy, just plain and simple. If any of you want to make one, you can. I don't know if you can send pictures on this site, but I would love to see what you guys could do.**

 **That's all, thanks for being patient and supportive. See you guys soon! I will be updating "Stars Were Meant For Light" will be updated before this, though. That one might be rushed, because I feel bad for not updating in quite some time. After that, should be smooth sailing. I'll trying my best to update 2 weeks at a time - at the very least, that is.**

 **Again, sorry for rambling, and thanks for everything.**

 **~Peter**


	9. Chapter 09: Curiosity Killed Lucy

**Hey! Sorry it's been so long, but I just had to get this up! I wanted to inform everyone that I'm going on a three day vacation the 31st of August, to the 2nd of September.**

 **I also wanted to tell you guys why this took so long. I've been wanting to write, I just didn't know what to write. I know what I want to happen in this story, but I don't know when to put it, or how to implement it.**

 **But, the next chapter is finally here!**

 **Unexpected Love; Chapter 09: Curiosity Killed Lucy**

* * *

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

I turned away from Sting and Rogue, paid for my lunched, and made my way through the cafeteria, to the table I usually sit at.

Once there, I took notice of the usual people who I ate lunch with: Erza, Levy, and Lisanna. Normally, Yukino would be here, but, as she told me, she's sick. I sat on a free chair, next to Erza, who was on my left, some person I didn't know, but saw around school on my right, and across from Lisanna.

Levy, who was on Lisanna's right, greeted before anyone else. "Lu! I thought you would be late to lunch, like yesterday."

I shook my head, "Levy, I already told you guys why I was late yesterday." I was then taken into my own world, reminiscing why I was late yesterday.

 _"Lucy," Mr. Jonah said as the bell rang, "Would you mind taking these papers to Mrs. Connell in the office?" Mrs. Connell is one of the school's secretaries. She's been working at the school for a few. She started working as Ms. Mulan, but soon was engaged to Alzack Connell. I'm not exactly sure what he's like, since I've never met him, but Mrs. Connell always says good things about him._

 _Walking up to Mr. Jonah, I spoke, "No problem!" He grinned and handed me the papers. He told me 'thank you' before going back to his desk._

 _I stepped out into the hallways, which was filled with students who were travelling from class to class, locker to locker, and many other places._

 _I took a left, seeing as that was the fastest way to get to the office from Mr. Jonah's class._

 _Making my way through the crowd, I started wondering what the papers were about. I tried my best to fight the urge to looks, telling myself that if I look at the papers, I'd bump into someone. Well, that was before I realized I was in a deserted hallway._

 _Curiosity killed the cat, was something I heard many times. But, this time, it was: 'Curiosity killed Lucy.' Well, maybe kill was a little too far. Maybe 'Curiosity killed Lucy's good conscience' was a better choice of words._

 _Alas, I gave in and glanced over the papers. And to say I was surprised was an understatement. I was completely astonished to find out that what I was taking to Mrs. Connell wasn't even school related._

 _It was an invitation to his annual art show he hosted in his yard. So, in the end, my conscience was feeling guilty over nothing._

 _And, even though it wasn't exactly important, I promised Mr. Jonah that I would take it to Mrs. Connell._

 _It was about a 5 minute walk to the office after that. Entering the office, I noticed that only Mrs. Connell was in there. It was odd, but what position was I in to question it._

 _Mrs. Connell looked up and smiled. "Hey, Lucy! What brings you here? You should be at lunch."_

 _I smiled back, "Mr. Jonah wanted me to give this to you." I walked up to her desk, which was surprisingly_ not _made out of mahogany wood; it was oak. I set the papers in front of her, and she looked at them. She began chuckling._

 _"He sent you all the way here for this?" I nodded and chuckled a little myself. She shook her head, "That Mr. Jonah… He's got to learn to do this himself." She looked at me, "Thank you, Lucy. I'll knock some sense into Mr. Jonah later. Have a good lunch."_

 _"Okay. But," I said, "Could I ask a quick question?" Mrs. Connell nodded. I took a deep breath, "Why are you the only one in the office? You usually have Ms. Evergreen or someone else here to help."_

 _She bit her lip. "Listen, Lucy, I'm not suppose to tell student, but I can tell you the just of it." She took a very deep breath, "There are two new students coming to the school tomorrow, and there's something special about them. They just wanted to go over everything in a meeting before they came. But that's_ all _I can tell you."_

 _I nodded, thanked her, and left. After that, I met Sting and things just happened, bringing me to the present._

"Now that I looked back on it," I said to Levy, "I think those two students she was talking about were Natsu and that other guy."

Levy looked at me suspiciously, "Natsu, eh? You seem at so much ease saying his name." She gave me an evil smile.

I glare at her, "Don't think anything funny!" I said, maybe a little too loudly, as people stared at me. I laughed nervously, "S-Sorry about that…" I swear I heard someone mumble 'stupid blonde.'

Erza looked at me next, "Lucy," She said sternly, "As student council president, I must warn you: next time you do something like that, you'll be punished."

I was scared, to say the least. I nodded, while speaking, "Yes, Ms. Erza."

* * *

 **Sting's P.O.V**

"I don't know what he's doing here, Sting." Rogue said, "But it's none of our concern; just ignore his presence."

I shook my head, "It won't be that easy, Rogue. You know that I hold grudges. Besides," I smirked, "I can take him on any day – I'd win for sure."

"Whatever." Rogue mumbled. The silence from earlier soon returned, as I, and presumably Rogue, was thinking about the problems at hand.

Deciding that Minerva was a bigger problem at the moment, I pushed Natsu's presence to the back of my mind.

 _Most likely, Minerva is gathering any information on Lucy that she can get._ I thought, _but that won't be so easy. Lucy's life is surrounded by secrets. It's harder to break in than break out._

 _Of course, Minerva knows Lucy works at the restaurant. That'll be her first area on her list._

"I got it!" I yelled.

Rogue looked up, "Got what?"

I smirked, "Slow to catch on, Rogue."

He glared, "Just spit it out."

"Minerva's first place on finding Lucy will be 8Island! That's the only information on Lucy she knows – that she's a waitress at 8Island!"

"Then we'll check there after school."

Just as I was about to agree with Rogue, I remembered that I promised Lucy to help her with her 'errands.' I shook my head, "Sorry, Rogue, I can't."

"Why?"

Before I could answer, the bell rang. Lunch was over. I sighed, "I'll tell you on our way to class."

* * *

 **As always, thank you so much for reading! Remember to review! I smiled and laugh at every single one (laugh, because I laugh a lot whenever I smile)!**

 **So, if you would like to, review!**

 **See you next update!**

 **~Peter**


	10. Chapter 10: Horrors and Worries

**Hey, sorry for the long wait. I bet (I'm probably wrong, though) that you're anxious to read, so I'll explain at the end.**

 **For now, here is** ** _finally_ the 10th chapter of Unexpected Love:**

 **Unexpected Love; Chapter 10: Horrors and Worries**

* * *

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

After my traumatizing experience with Erza, I silently (while full of fear) finished my lunch. Afterwards, I took a sip of water, removing some of the taste of chicken and salad out of my mouth.

Standing out, I told my friends that I was leaving to go find Mr. Clives' classroom. I may know the general area of the classroom, but I was still a little confused on where it was. In the end, I ended up finding my way to hallway where I met Rogue, only to realize I didn't know where to go earlier. Or, where to go from the hallway.

Memories of me 'ditching' Rogue flowed back into my mind, reminding me that I went from the bathroom to class. Meaning that I would have to find the bathroom and go from there.

 _Good job, Lucy,_ I sarcastically told myself, _You're great with directions._ I took a left, hoping that the bathroom would be in that direction.

Most classroom were either empty (because that meant their class had 'B' lunch, like I did) or were filled with students. I didn't want to interrupt a class to ask for directions, because that would be rude. But what do was I suppose to do?

I went up to reach for the handle on the door when a voice stopped me. "Excuse me, Miss, what do you think you're doing?"

Turning towards the voice, I saw a man – presumably a teacher – who stood in a red coat and had long green hair. He had a tattoo of the school insignia on his left hand – which was the same color and shade of his hair. And, on his belt, a sheath in the shape of a… SWORD?!

It was definitely in the shape of a sword. Which meant one thing: This was Mr. Justine. I had heard rumors about him carrying a sword around with him, but I thought they were just rumors.

He cleared his throat, "Well?"

I snapped out of my little trance, "Well, I'm kind of lost? So I was going to ask this teacher where Mr. Clives' classroom is?" My sentence ended as a question, mostly because I was nervous.

"I believe you, but…" He looked at me, "But why did you say it like it was a question?"

"I don't actually know, sir." I said. He shook his head, a small grin plastered on his face.

"Well then, I'll take you to his class." He turned around, "I'm Mr. Justine, by the way."

Nodding, I followed him. "I thought you were."

"And what made you think that?"

I was shocked. I couldn't decide if I should tell him about the rumors or not. But I knew if I lied to him, my conscious would die for the second day in a row. "Well, there are rumors around school of a teacher carrying a sword around, and that his name was your name. I just took a guess."

He chuckled, "Okay. The rumors are true. I carry it around in case any of my students feel like pulling a prank on me. It's to remind them who's in charge."

Giggling, I was reminded what made Fiore High so unique: its teachers.

As I was guided down the hallways, I saw teachers' names on the signs next to each room. _Mr. Alors, Ms. Olietta, Mrs. Crongzeer…_ The names of teachers, who I had heard of but never knew where their classrooms were located, were now in front of me.

Soon, we were in front of Mr. Clives' room, just as the bell rang. I turned to Mr. Justine, "Thank you, Mr. Justine. I would've never found this without you."

He nodded, "No need to thank; I'm just helping you find your class. Helping you get you education, in a sense, like all teachers should."

The way his words flew out of his mouth so smoothly made me thing he was an English teacher. He said his good bye, and left. As I opened the door, I heard people heading in this direction.

With some worry, I opened the door. Not worry because of people, but worry about what the people would _say._ If Lady Luck loves me, she would allow me to have a good class and have _nobody_ , not even Sting, talk to me. If she doesn't love me, the complete opposite will happen. Knowing my luck, the latter would most likely happen.

I twisted the knob and entered the classroom.

* * *

 **Emily's (Em's) P.O.V**

I was talking on the phone, to the original owner of 8Island. _Original._

"What do you mean _'somebody has bought the restaurant.'?"_

Mr. Yajima cleared his throat, "I mean that somebody has bought the restaurant." He sighed, "I didn't want to, believe me, but I had my hands full. I owed somebody a favor, and, well…"

I sighed now, "Well, could you at least tell me who the new owner is."

"You see, this is where I-" He started coughing violently. Before I could ask if he was okay, he continued through the coughing. "This is where I know you'll get upset. The man who bought the restaurant was Jiemma Orland."

"The man who owns _Sabertooth Inc.?_ "

"Yes."

"Well," I started, "I don't see why he'd buy it, but why would I get upset?" I could not fathom any reason to be upset.

"Do you remember the incident that occurred yesterday, betwixt," His old fashioned way of words broke through, "Lucy and the woman yesterday?"

I nodded, unconsciously, and said, "Yes. What about it?" Nervousness flowed through my body, sending chills down my body. Not completely horrified chills, but they were on their way there.

"I don't know how to say this without shocking you…"

He was stalling, I knew it. "Spit it out already!" I respected Mr. Yajima, but now that I could talk to him this way without punishment, I would. I was getting antsy.

Sighing before continuing, he finally spoke, "Well, I wouldn't have expected you or anyone or Lucy to know this yesterday, but that crazy lady _was Minerva Orland. Jiemma's daughter._ "

"No…" Suddenly, my horrors were turned into worries.

 _Lucy… I hope everything goes well…_

* * *

 **Explanations are due- well overdue, actually. I won't use school as an excuse, because I actually finish most of my work at school. Showoff, I know.**

 **But back on topic, I just haven't been inspired much to write (Types?...). I want to, but I just haven't been feeling it. My fellow fanfiction writers, you know where I'm coming from, right? Anyone, I'll go more into this in an author's note I'll be posting on the story within the next few days (Hopefully).**

 **Anyway, I've only one more thing to say, and that's that my true life OTP came to life. My two friends started going out, and I'm so happy. I started saying they would be great together, as a joke, because I have no love life (-_-), so I can't tell when people are going to go good together. When they first started going out, I thought it was a jokes, but it's real! #OTPsDoComeToLife!**

 **And I know I said that was last, but just say a prayer or two for all those in danger because of Hurricane Patricia, they'll need all the prayers they can get.**

 **I'll hopefully start updating sooner, and don't forget to check out that author's note when it comes out,**

 **~Peter**


	11. Chapter 11: Fight

**I really owe you guys an apology. It's been - what? - sixish months. I don't know, but I finally got in the mood to write a new chapter. It's getting to that time of year where I really get back into fanfics and everything.**

 **Anyway, this chapter isn't as long as my other ones for this story, but I wanted to make it that way. I wanna start out slowly.**

 **Speak to you more at the end of this.**

 **Unexpected Love; Chapter 11: Fight**

* * *

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

After a horrifying math class and two more hours of school, it was finally the weekend. I had practically been waiting all week (pun wholeheartedly intended).

I had met with Levy in history – my last class of the day – and she was walking out with me.

"So," She said looking at me, "Mind if I tag along when you and Sting go to do your errands. I'll understand if you say no, I wouldn't want to be an awkward third wheel on your 'not a date.'"

My face turned red, " LEVY! You're right, it's not a date, but stop acting like it is. It's his way of repaying me for giving him a place to stay."

"Fine, Lucy." I smiled because she finally agreed with me. "But you two would still look great together." And the smile slipped right off of my face.

"LEVY!" And we went straight back to arguing.

* * *

 **Natsu's P.O.V**

"Ice Princess, you really are slow." I said to Gray over the phone. "School ended a few minutes ago and you're still inside!"

"Well sorry that I'm not an idiot who runs outside the second the bell rings." He replied.

"Wait, how did you know I did that?" I yelled through the phone. There's no way he could have known, we didn't have to same class at the end of the day.

"I know because that's what you did at our last school. And every school before that." He said, answering my question. So maybe there was a way he could've known.

I sighed, and looked all over the front of the school, over the heads of the girls who were crowding around me, and spotted a familiar patch of blonde hair.

"Ice Freak, just meet me outside. I'm gonna go do something." With that, I hung up before he could say anything.

"Excuse me." I said as I pushed myself through the swarms of people. I got a few stares from the guys, and a lot of ogling stares from most of the girls.

Making my way over to Luce, I decided it would be the perfect time to scare her. I got an evil grin on my face as I approached Luce.

Right as I was about to scare Luce, somebody behind me spoke, "What the hell do you think you're doing."

The grin on my face disappeared, and I turned to where the voice came from. It was a voice I hadn't heard in years, "Sting. I'll answer your question after you answer mine: what the hell do you want?"

* * *

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

As I was talking to Levy, I heard two voices behind me start to clash. Two voices that I know very well.

I turned as Levy was speaking. "… after you answer mine: what the hell do you want?" I was undoubtedly sure that it was Natsu who just spoke. And I was right, but the distance between us was much less than I thought. He was only about a meter away.

"I believe I asked first." Sting said to Natsu, who looked just as furious. The looks on their faces were like that of old rivals.

I moved forward to try to stop the conflict before it got out of hand, only to have a hand grab my arm and stop me. It was too big to be Levy's hand though.

Meeting two red eyes when I turned, I realized it was Rogue who had grabbed my arm. "You best not get involved." He said to me. "It's too dangerous for somebody like you. I'll try to stop it, but I highly doubt Natsu will listen to me."

"Wait, you know why they're fighting?" I asked.

"Yes, but it's a long story."

I became furious when he said that. It may be a long story, but the story of my childhood was a long and painful one. And he forced me to tell him and Sting that story yesterday.

Grabbing his hand, I pulled it off my arm. "Look, if anyone has anything to say about long stories, I do. But I was forced to tell you my story by none other than you yourself. Don't tell me your story if you don't want to – I don't like forcing people to do things – but don't stop me from controlling my own life." _My father already tried that with me._ I mentioned mentally.

Storming to where the fight was, I stepping in between them.

"You better be careful Nat-" Sting stopped mid-sentence when I stepped I between them.

I looked at both of them, and then looked around. For once, all the girls around didn't glare at me. They seemed intrigued by the fight. Sighing, I brought my hands to my side.

"Stop fighting." I said. "It's not good for you, for me, or for anyone. And it won't get better if the fight turns physical, which I have the feeling it would've if I didn't stop it." I looked at both of them again. They each had a look of restraint, as if they were waiting for me to move so they could fight again.

Natsu spoke first, "You don't understand, Luce – he started it."

I looked at him. "You know you're not five. Don't start pointing fingers." I looked at Sting next. "And you: don't go starting fights." I would've continued, but I saw a patch of scarlet approaching the scene, and decided to leave before getting more involved – more so for fear of my life.

Turning around, I went to Levy. "Let's go." I said hurriedly.

"What's with the rush? You can't be done lecturing them yet." Levy said.

"I'm not. It's just that I saw Er-" I couldn't finish my sentence before I heard the sound of skulls being smashed together.

"I understand." Levy said, and began walking. "We better hurry before it gets worse."

Agreeing with her, I began walking away from the scene at a fast pace.

* * *

 **Erza's P.O.V**

I began walking towards the area where I was told a fight was taking place – the area which was about to become two people's graves. Not only had they violated the rule of no fighting one school grounds, they decided to do it during my afterschool strawberry cheesecake time.

This was _not_ going to be pretty for the delinquents.

I approached the scene, as I saw a head of blonde hair fleeing the soon-to-be burial ground.

Certain the blonde hair was Lucy, I decided I wouldn't want to traumatize my dear friend, and not turn the area into a graveyard.

"You two." I said with authority in my voice. "You dare defy the school rules – especially while I was eating my cake!"

Before I even knew what was happening, I had smashed their skulls together and left them on the ground. I then walked away to go enjoy my cake again.

* * *

 **So I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Anyway, I started a new story that's different than this story or my first story, so if you guys would go check it out and tell me what you think, I'd really appreciate it.**

 **Also, I promise I won't take as long to update this story as I did last time. I just don't know why I took so long myself.**

 **Anyway, 'til next time.**

 **~AGuyOnAComputer AKA Peter  
**


	12. Chapter 12:Casual Friendship

**See, I told you guys I would update a lot sooner this time. There's not much to say about this chapter, except that it's more of a mild chapter. No StiCy moments, or stuff like that. Well, I shouldn't say that. Let's just say there's a little teaser at the end, and I'm sure it'll make some of you happy.**

 **Anyway, I'll talk to you guys more at the end.**

 **Unexpected Love; Chapter 12: Casual Friendship**

* * *

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

Levy and I made our way off of school grounds, with the thought of the fight still fresh in our minds. Deep down, I couldn't help but feel bad for leaving two of my friends to be almost killed by another one of my friends.

But also deep down, I felt like they deserved it. I had never known how hot-headed people could be.

"LUCY!" Levy yelled, gaining my attention.

"Why are you yelling?" I asked.

"Because trying to get your attention gently didn't work the first ten or so times."

"Oh…"

"Yeah…" She said, before continuing like nothing had ever happened. "Anyway, I never got an answer."

Confused, I looked at her.

She sighed, "An answer to if I could join you and Sting – though I highly doubt he's coming now – on your errand run."

"Oh. That." I looked her in the eyes and smiled, "Of course you can come. Especially now that I'm all alone. It would be boring."

"I guess it would be boring." I was happy she agreed with me. "Very boring without your date."

And that happiness soon turned into flustered irritation, as seemed to be the recurring trend since Levy found out about Sting.

Also going along with the trend, I yelled her name, trying to cool down.

* * *

 **Sting's P.O.V**

"You idiot, when are you going to wake up." I heard a familiar voice say, before I felt myself in midair for a split second and hitting the ground the next.

I opened my eyes to see Rogue sitting on a bench. I scowled. "What the hell, Rogue?"

"I see you're finally awake." He said, completely ignoring my question.

I got off my back and began looking around. It seemed we weren't in the school anymore, but in the park. As always, girls were staring at me and Rogue, but the ones at the park seemed to be more civilized and did not freak out over our presence.

"Mind explaining how I got here?" I asked, while I continued to look around. It had been a while since I had been to the park, and it seemed that as the weather slowly got colder, the park slowly got more and more lifeless. As always.

From the park, a few major attractions of Magnolia could be seen, such as Kardia Cathedral, or the famous, giant bar _Fairy Tail_ a few blocks away.

I looked back at Rogue as he answered, "Isn't it obvious? I had to haul your fat a-"

"Language." I interrupted.

"Fine," He spat, "I had to haul your fat _butt_ all the way from the school while you were out colder than Cana Alberona."

Cana Alberona wasn't particularly anyone special, except a drunk at the school whose alcohol tolerance is quote on quote: "higher than Fiore's highest mountain."

Rumors have it that she hasn't been suspended or arrested for two reasons. One, the school's principal apparently respects her high drinking tolerance, and refused to get her in trouble until he can out-drink her. And two: her dad is apparently a retired policeman who was so good at his job, people don't arrest his daughter out of respect.

But just because she could drink so much didn't mean she never blacked out – it was just rare. When it happened, though, it knocked her out for quite some time.

"How long was I out?" I questioned.

He looked at the park's clock, before saying: "Almost four hours."

I hit him jokingly, "Alberona would've been out cold for much longer. It's that kind of exaggeration that annoys me."

He looked at me, "Then why don't you get annoyed when girls gush over your 'amazing body?'"

"Are you implying that this body isn't amazing?" I asked as I waved my hand over my body.

"If I said 'yes' would you be upset?"

"I would also be outraged." I pointed out.

"Good." He said.

And then an argument commenced.

* * *

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

"What do you mean 'your sale ended'?" I asked the salesman at the mattress store.

"Our sale said 'Monday to Friday,' not 'Monday through Friday,' implying that we included Friday in the sale."

I didn't know what to do. Michelle would be here tomorrow or after tomorrow, and I couldn't afford a mattress anymore. The mattress in the sale I saw was about two hundred fifty jewels, just under how much I had saved for recreational use.

Without the sale, it was about four hundred jewels.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, I understand it was misleading, but I don't make these, and the guy who does is out sick for a few days."

I sighed, "I understand, it's not your fault." I turned and began walking. "Let's go, Levy."

"Lu," She said, "I'll help you pay for the mattress, you know."

Shaking my head, I responded, "You know how I feel about taking money from people. If I ever have to borrow money, I'd rather take a loan from the bank, so at least it wouldn't be anyone I know."

Levy sighed and spoke, "You'll learn one day that people can't always be independent in everything."

"Well that day is not today." I retaliated.

"The day isn't over yet." She said, "So you can't say something when you're not sure."

And then a debate began.

* * *

 **Gray's P.O.V**

I continued gazing around as I sat on the low, three foot high wall in front of the school, waiting for the hot-headed idiot to wake up.

My gazing was interrupted when I heard something strike the ground. I turned to see what it was, and I saw a girl with blue hair that curled up once it hit her shoulder. She was scurrying away from the school, and then I took notice of what had hit the ground.

It was a woman's wallet. It was blue, only a shade darker than the woman's hair.

Then realization came over be, and I began calling for the woman. "Hey! I think you dropped your wallet over here!"

She stopped and turned. Her eyes were also blue, but a much darker blue than that of her hair.

It seemed like a long moment of silence, though it only lasted a few seconds, before the girl ran up, grabbed her purse, and turned around, muttering a very shy "thank you."

I was stunned, and only after the girl had left did my brain return to my body.  
"Who was she?" I muttered, before turning around to go back to the salmon haired idiot.

Much to my surprise, though, was that there was no unconscious buffoon lying on the ground.

 _That idiot,_ I thought, _Where the hell did he go?_

 _Oh well. He's awake, so I can leave now. I'll see him at home later._

* * *

 **So there you have it. And I feel bad for saying this, but if you can't foresee the ship I'm hinting at at the end of this chapter, then you are no true Fairy Tail fan.**

 **Anyhow, how'd you like the chapter guys? I'd love to know! I mean, there's a review section for a reason, hint hint, nudge nudge, wink wink.**

 **I didn't write this chapter at 9ish at night for now reason. Well, I started at, like, 2 maybe, and had to go do stuff afterwards, so yeah.**

 **Boy, I feel selfish asking for reviews now.**

 **Anyway, see you guys in the next update, whether it be this story or another one.**

 **~AGuyOnAComputer AKA Peter**


	13. Chapter 13: Trouble

**I'm literal shit, I'm so sorry it took this long to update. But, I don't know anymore. My state of mental health, in my opinion, isn't getting much better. I still can't find it in myself to like myself even remotely, everytime I see something good in me, I find ten more things that are bad. I've lost interest in everything I once found interesting, things that would make me happy or make me laugh.**

 **I do have some things that make me happy, and I still haven't lost my interest in reading. But I haven't watched an episode of Fairy Tail in months. I watch my series with my brother, but he's always busy or we can't watch or he doesn't want to, et cetera. And I already feel like I'm shit enough, he thinks I don't love him. So I try my best not to disappoint him.**

 **And then there's school, and that takes up so much time. The third week of school just ended, and I've already have more than 10 quizzes, two tests, and homework every single day.**

 **And there's also hormonal "stuff." I don't know if I ever mentioned this, but I'm a teen. I mean, you should know from my mentions of school and stuff. Anyway, and so, as teens, you, um, ehm, how do I say this, tend to "like" people. And, well, first I'm not allowed to date people (my dad is old fashioned like that) and so I have to suppress feelings and stuff. And then the person I like, who liked me, but I turned them down cause of my dad, goes to a different school now. And so now I think about her most of the time, and I'm trying to hang out with her, but our schedules aren't matching up, and, life just sucks.**

 **Anyway, I shouldn't bother you guys with my problems. I know I say this a lot, but I'll try to update more frequently. I feel like shit enough, this isn't helping me. But the next thing I update will be "Stars Were Meant For Light," So be on the lookout for that.**

 **Also, thank you to the kid. You motivated me to write this, because of your reviews. So I'm dedicating this chapter to you.**

 **So, now, enjoy ;)**

 **Unexpected Love; Chapter 12: Trouble**

* * *

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

The argument with Levy over what day I would give up being independent ended with her declaring herself the winner, and me declaring that there was no winner. Even so, it didn't stop her from bubbling up with joy, making her as effervescent as ever.

"So," I said, "What's next for Jessamine Lovelace?"

Levy looked over at me, but before she could say a word she bumped into someone and fell down.

The man didn't even bother saying anything other than "Watch where you're goin', Shrimp."

And Levy – she just sat there on the ground, gazing at the man. He had long black hair, was tall – and I'm not just saying tall compared to Levy or myself – and seemed fairly muscular. I hadn't got a glimpse of his face, but I saw the gleam of light coming off of metal from his ear.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, though I doubted she would hear me – she seemed to lost in thought.

To my surprise, a reply made its way through Levy. "Yeah…" She began getting up, "Though I wish the ground was softer."

Holding back the urge to laugh at her comment, I looked around us. We were heading back to my apartment, which is only ten or so more minutes away. Most of the time is because of having to go through the storm when passing through the market area – which is the quickest way to go distance wise.

I noticed a couple – or I assumed they were a couple, seeing as they were holding hands – walking. The way they looked at each other, the way one would laugh and smile at seemingly anything the other said – whether it be a short, brusque and frank comment, or an outgoing and outstanding exclamation – and the way they would they would brush up against one another, and touch the other like it was the most normal thing in the world―

That's how I wanted to be one day. With whomever that person may be. I sighed, knowing that that day – if it existed – was far off.

"What's wrong?" Levy questioned, and that's when I knew I was screwed. Once Levy started investigating something, she would not stop until she has an answer. And I know she will not take "nothing" as an answer.

So, sighing once more, I simply began speaking my mind. "Well, I don't know. Well, I mean I do know, but―well―it's that―I don't know! I don't know, and I'm not sure I'll ever know." Half of that was true, the other not so much. I did know what was wrong, but I didn't know what exactly was _wrong._

Yes, I knew why I was sighing―it was because I was thinking about that couple and envisioning my―hopefully―future self in that situation. But I didn't know why that made me upset. I'd seen plenty of couples before, plenty of happy partners. This time―this time it felt different. Like it should be me because I know who I would be with―who I would be happy with, but that I don't have that person with me.

 _I'm starting to confuse myself,_ I thought. I decided to shove those thoughts to the back of my head. _I'll have time to think about them later._

Levy and I continued our trek to my apartment, us bidding farewell to each other about a block away from it. I continued my stroll―if it could even be called that.

And that's when I saw _it_. Or should I say, that's when I saw _her._ But that's also when I saw _her_ as well.

My heart sped up. With fear, curiosity, happiness―I'm not sure exactly. It was all a blur. It seems as though they haven't seen each other, or maybe they were simply ignoring each other. That didn't matter.

I needed help. I needed to feel safe. I didn't know what to do. So I simply did one thing, I called the one person I knew would "protect" me: Erza.

My other friends would protect me, of course―but I'm not sure if they could stop _her._

The phone started ringing.

* * *

 **Erza's P.O.V**

I was about to leave the school―having finished my business and stuff. Many people wonder what I do at the school until six―sometimes even seven or eight. Well, I only stay after on Mondays, so I could get my homework for the week done so I don't have to do it later.

It's simple, really: I get to school Monday, and attend my classes regularly. Then, at the end of the day, I go to all of my teachers and "ask" for the week's work. It took a bit of "negotiating" at first, but now they have it all prepared. Then, I head to the teachers' lounge, have my strawberry cheesecake, and then get to work. After some time, I finish then leave.

And for the rest of the week I work on student council business during class.

As I exited, my phone began to rang. I grabbed to, ready to yell at whoever would disturb my time, when I saw who was calling.

"Yes, Lucy?" I said, as I put the phone to my ear.

" _Erza_ ," she replied. She sounded worried, scared, nervous, even. I, too, began to worry. "Please―come to my apartment as fast as you can. I'm scared―I need help. I'm outside. Just―oh no. Please―hurry―I―"

I began to run , even before the line was cut off.

 _Lucy._

I couldn't think of anything being wrong, but she sounded so _scared._

I ran faster.

I couldn't lose Lucy. She's the closest thing to a sister I have. She's always been there for me―the only person to see through my walls―well, her and Jellal. But Jellal was gone for now.

She's all I have right now, and maybe she's all I'll have forever. She's comforted me, even when I said I didn't need comforting. She helped me, even when I refused to be helped. I would drop anything for her, for the one person who made me feel like I was home. Who made me feel like I had meaning.

I turned the corner, dashing through the market area. I neared her apartment.

" _Help!_ " I heard the distant cry, as I saw a pink shape being dragged into an alley. In front of said alley was a phone. A phone with a pink case. And on the back of that phone, taped to the back was a picture.

And I knew whose phone that was.

 _Lucy._

* * *

 **First and foremost, when Lucy was calling Erza, I specifically made sure Erza's name with the 666th word of this chapter. Yay! xD**

 **Anyhow, who could those people in front of Lucy's apartment be? What happened** ― **if anything at all** ― **to Lucy?**

 **Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed, and I assure you there will be a next time.**

 **Review and stuff, and suggest stuff! Also, a serious question, how long should I make this story? How long do you want this story to go? Just thought I'd ask, 'cause I'm undecided. But, that's all. Again, sorry for all that rambling at the beginning.**

 **So, I'll type to you guys next update.**

 **~AGuyOnAComputer AKA Peter**


	14. Chapter 14: Calm

***I'm putting this here as a disclaimer that this actually went up last night, but I just replaced my author's note, so fanfic didn't notify anyone that I updated. Sorry.***

 ***I also just noticed that I conveniently updated on the 2-year anniversary of this story! I can't believe it's been so long. Please nu hate meh .***

 **So, guys, surprise, surprise! I updated! This time, though, it's not completely my fault. I went to go write because I was finally in a writing mood. But, you know, life can't be that easy. So, when I went to turn on my laptop, content with life at that moment, I find that it's broken. The battery was and still is fried. And to make matters worse, it's an old mini-laptop, so it'll be hard to find a battery to replace it. Well, maybe not hard, but what do I know?**

 **So, I resorted to doing the disgusting thing after a while, and typed this chapter up using Google Docs. Honestly, I just don't like using Google Docs for personal stuff, I'm not sure why.**

 **Also, I say it's not completely my fault about my laptop because I thought I had unplugged it during a thunderstorm, but I apparently did not. So, alas, I guess, in the end, it was my fault, just like everything else! .-.**

 **Anyhow, sorry for boring you with things you don't care about. But if for some reason you'd like to know what's been going on with my life, I'll be putting that at the end.**

 **So, do enjoy my awful writing.**

 **Unexpected Love - Chapter 14: Calm**

* * *

 **Erza's P.O.V**

I ran towards Lucy's apartment, taking a sharp turn at the alley next to the building. At the end of the long alley, I saw a pink dress turn the corner into another alley. I sprinted once again, until I had reached the corner. Glancing toward the end of that alley, I saw one girl in a blue dress holding two other girls in a headlock—one in each arm.

 _Impressive._ I quickly put that thought aside.

"Hey, you!" I yelled. The assailant looked up. Through the shade of the of the buildings, I couldn't quite make out her face.

I continued: "Put those girls down. Or I'll be sure to put them down for you."

A laugh. _A laugh_ is what came out of her mouth. Whether or not she complied, this girl was going to get the smack-down of the century. No, the millennium.

"How cute." She commented. "It seems as though little Ms. Erza thinks she can save her friends. A shame, really, is what that is. But don't worry, Honey, you can join them if you'd like."

She stepped out from the shadows, dropping both bodies to the ground.

 _Minerva._

"Minerva, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Minerva looked at me. "I'm removing the problem from my and Sting's lives: the

blonde bimbo. This other girl, well, I'm going to have to dispose of her as well. Can't have any witnesses, now, can we?"

 _Really?_ I mean, I knew Minerva was a little off, but this was just bat-shit crazy. "Minerva, really? I mean, seriously? You're doing this because you think she's hindering your and Sting's lives? You cannot be so totally insane that you think hurting one of his friends is the key to get him to love you?"

"He already loves me." She boldly stated.

 _Poor girl…_ Sometimes, I honestly felt bad for her. But not right now. She may be

delusional, but she took it too far. "He _doesn't love you_. You need to get over it. This is probably why he doesn't. Don't you see yourself? You've assaulted two girls in high school. You've taken this to such an extreme." I stepped forward. I was going to have to end this the hard way.

* * *

 **Sting's P.O.V**

After Rogue and I finished arguing, I decided it was time to head to Lucy's. It was becoming semi-late, and I figured that I would get an early retreat today.

As I neared her apartment, I heard something. It seemed to be coming from the back. It sounded like…

 _A fight._

I ran through the alley, and turned the corner into the next. On the ground, I saw two figures, one with the other underneath her, repeatedly punching the other girl. The one on the ground was trying to free herself.

In the back, I saw two unconscious bodies sprawled over the floor. It took me a second to comprehend the whole scene.

The sky was darkening, and so it was becoming difficult to make out the faces of the people.

I ran up to the two figures on the ground. I grabbed the person on top, and tried to pull them off of the other person. Boy, I was not expecting this girl to be so resilient in punching the other girl. After a few seconds, I was able to get her off.

Then, the other girl jumped up from off the ground and tackled the other girl, taking the position atop the other. This happened a few times until I finally was able to wear them out. I finally got a good look at the girls.

 _Minerva and Erza?_ To say I was confused is just the beginning. "What?..."

"Oh, Sting, my darling!" Minerva began. _Oh no…_ "Please, stop this wretched beast from her assault."

"Oh, _please._ Sting, don't believe her at all. Yes, I did assault her, but it was not for no good reason. Just look back there." Erza pointed to the two bodies in the back. I went to them.

I saw that one was Lucy.

 _Lucy._

I froze. I began to feel a swirl of emotions: anger, fear, worry, more confusion… I needed to know what happened. I turned. "What happened?" My voice was surprisingly calm. Not the comforting type of calm, though. The eerie calm, the one that sends shivers down spines. The calm that could easily turn into anger in a split second.

"Sting," Minerva begin before Erza cut her off.

"I shall explain." She said, before turning to Minerva. "If I were you, I would take this time to leave."

"You can't mak—", Erza cut her off again.

"You should leave. _Now_."

With that, Minerva, wearing a look of resentment, left. Erza stayed quiet for a few minutes after. I took that as a sign to stay quiet.

"So?" I questioned.

Erza looked at me. "Do you really want to know?"

"I do."

Looking down and glancing back and forth between Lucy and the other girl, Erza began to speak. "Well, you see, Minerva went a little… crazy, per se." I began to boil, I could already feel what was coming. "In her heat, she assaulted Lucy and, well, I don't know whom the other girl is."

"So what you're saying," I started, anger slowly building, but somehow also voiding itself from myself, "Is that Minerva _kidnapped_ Lucy and this girl? Then, she was planning to… to… to _what_ ‽"

"I don't know, Sting."

* * *

 **Gray's P.O.V**

I continued strolling through Magnolia, enjoying the cooling weather. Unlike Hot-Head, I celebrated the cold. It always brought me comfort. It was strange to some, but to me it was normal. There is beauty in the peace of the cold—especially when winter comes.

The calm of nature not exactly dying but living in a quiet harmony with the freezing weather. The ability to see your breath, almost as if you need to reassure that you're breathing not just from feeling yourself do it.

Encompassed in my thoughts, I ended up walking straight into another person.

 _Great._

We both fell to the ground. I was the cushion, the other person's padding. I looked at the other person once we stabled from the fall.

Their head was facing the pavement, their hands were propped on the pavement. Their chest was pressed against my stomach, and their legs spiralled out all over.

"I'm _so_ sorry." The person said. Their voice said female, and once they got it, it was confirmed. In fact, it was the same girl from earlier: blue hair, blue clothing, blue _everything_.

"Um, hello?" She said, waving her hands in front of my face.

Snapping out of my trance, I began fumbling for words. "No, it's fine. It was, uh, my fault. I wasn't paying attention. And, yeah, so… I mean, I was thinking, and, like, you know, I just kind of…" I couldn't think of anymore words.

She laughed. "It's okay. Anyway… Hey! Aren't you the guy from earlier? You _are_! Thanks for giving me my wallet back! I really appreciate it. Well, I should be going. Have a good life." She shyly turned around and began walking away.

"Wait!" She turned. "What's your name?"

Blushing, she quietly said "Juvia." It was so quiet that I almost didn't hear it.

I smiled. "Well, mine's Gray. I'll see ya around, 'kay?"

She nodded.

And then she left.

 _Juvia,_ I thought to myself.

 _That's a nice name._

* * *

 **So, yes, very short chapter. I wanted to write more, but didn't know where to go. And it's also 11 PM right now, and I'm tired. Okay, 10:49, but close enough. But I do plan on making chapters longer, just not this one. I didn't want you guys to wait any longer.**

 **Now, for you guys curious about what's happening with me (which I don't know why anyone would care), there's a lot of stuff.**

 **For one, I'm almost done with my sophomore year of high school! Soon I'll be a junior, and I'm extremely excited and terrified at the same time. I also started Track & Field at my school, and I've taken up pole vaulting. Now, I'm not good, but I plan to be amazing at it by next season. My main problem is I keep doubting myself, so if I can stop that, I think I'll do good. But to do that, I'll have to stop the whole self-loathing thing, so it'll be a process.**

 **I also am having a ton of family issues as of late, but I don't wanna bore you with that.**

 **I've also been singing a lot lately, even though I'm probably trash. I've only ever shown one person me singing, and they said I was good, but friends don't wanna hurt other friends' feelings, so I don't know.**

 **But if you wanna hear my awful voice and see what I kinda look like, I made a personal Twitter ( UnoriginalSolo) where I'll be posting short clips of me singing for fun and doing things I would never put on my actual Twitter. So if you wanna go on there and talk or hear my awful self, you can.**

 **Sorry for wasting you time, guys. 33333**

 **Until next type,**

 **~AGuyOnAComputer AKA Peter**


End file.
